high school of the dead: the start of new times
by pheonix92
Summary: ok im going to try and write a story for hotd becuase it interests me, this one tells a story about the zombies evovling and love blooming plus a little lemon and other flavours in there too, ENJOY,
1. Chapter 1

Hello phoenix here I'm back with my next fic its going to be a HOTD fic featuring a love story between komuro and saeko with the development of takagi and kohta, as well rei and miss shizuka finding out that they have lesbian fellings for one another, and alice gets adopted by all three couples as there let's say glue to hold their sanity in check. I have gone with the idea to do a hotd fic seeing as it's the easiest one I can think of to progress to my next fic it's a bit more complicated for me seeing as I am unable to find and read the next set of hotd manga the mall arc witch I have been told start right after the anime ends, so im starting my fic at the end of the anime series and going on from totally skipping out the mall part because I just want to so I hope you all enjoy this fic and ill try to do the best I can with out screwing it up thanks for reading.

Warning: this fic will be rated at a rating above m because it features graphic content of blood gore sex and language as well as some awesome humour, I hope, I do own hotd I bought it for 29.95 at sanity its awesome but apparently that's counts for jack shit nowadays so anywho if you don't like graphic awesome fanfics well, piss off, if you do here ya go, its got sex blood death and lesbian fun times yahoo.

CHAPTER 1, WE NEED SOME HOUSING

It's been a long time since the group left takagi's parents mansion they got some good news over the radio that they managed to salvage from the hum v by rigging it to a battery and solar panel and making it a portable device witch komuro ended up carrying seeing as kohta was the best shot and now finding a silencer for his sniper made sneaking easier, they had found earphones for the radio so no noise would be made while they were listening to the reports they had started hearing on the radio about a month after the attack at takagi's house, komuro and saeko had been on top of the hum v keeping a look out while miss shizuka and rei were driving and kohta and takagi had been on sniper watch while Alice was filling ammo cartridges from there massive stockpile in the hum v, on the radio they heard

" 'crackle' 'crackle' he.. hell… hello hello out there I am reaching out to any survivors who can read this message I am giving some tips on your survival, keep your survivor groups to a maximum of 8 no more or you can draw to much attention try sort an order to your group find the best person for such jobs as shooting food finding medication and other such things get a good closed in support vehicle that is as quiet as possible and if you can make your way to the ocean there is barge there waiting for you and at all possible get yourself a portable radio and a good supply of power for it and some way of keeping it quiet if you do attract the attention of the beasts don't fight unless absolutely necessary just run keep it down and hide in safe location and one more tip if you find yourself feeling lost in your role look to your friends they will be sure to help you be safe and survive"

as the group heard the message as they were trying to repair their broken hum v komuro said " that voice sounds oddly familiar" takagi turned to takashi and said "that's because that was my dad my parents lived through it" with small cry of joy she turned and hugged kohta "ta ta takagi" is all he said before she stopped him "just shut up tubby your slower than ever" as she hugged him miss shizuka looked to him and smiled as he realized what why she was hugging him as a mental thought hit him "oh wow I think she likes me" as komuro looked around and said "we gotta move we have friends on the way" saeko cut in and said "we got 3 marks to our 9oclock 4 to 3oclock and 7 to our front komuro what do we do" komuro looked at kohta and said "oi kohta you get your sniper and silencer take out the 7 in front I have the ones at 3oclok saeko you take the ones at 9oclock," as komuro grabbed his new favourite weapon a metal club witch he had welded metal spikes to and put a leather grip on, he put that on a handle on his belt and grabbed his shotgun witch he had found a rather rare silencer for at a gun shop they had passed and found a book in someone's apartment witch they took cover in a night before witch told them how keep weapons silent during fights using soda cans, which came handy as they found many soft drinks in their travels. Kohta was on top of the hum v taking out one freak after another and saeko took her two katana and sliced diced the three to the left of the vehicle as komuro in one sweeping shot took out the 4 to the right of the vehicle, "that's it for now let get the gear and split, takagi kohta you two get that battery and the radio a jig up a portable radio for us to listen to at nights for intel on survivors, when were done were getting the fuck outa here now move people you have 30 minutes from now so move" as the gang got into action miss shizuka and rei gathered all the medical supplies along with food, kohta and takagi got the radio up and running as well as took some plates and copper wire and rigged up a solar panel for travel charging, while Alice komuro and saeko gathered up the ammo and rest of the vital supplies like guns water and armour witch all the gang were wearing even little Alice. As the group set off takagi said to komuro,

"seeing as you're a pretty shit shot and kohta is the best shot and has a sniper and is now a silent shot I guess it's up to you to carry the radio and let him take the bullets and water is that fair" komuro turned to her and said "fair enough I don't really like the responsibility of being a good shot I know I need to learn to be but being the best is privilege ill let kohta take on he is after all our gun nut right" as the gang laughed they komuro heard saeko say "oi I guess we need to go these but nibblers seem to be getting bolder they seem to go for any noise now instead of just the loudest ones out there so I guess we need to move no point in fighting while jacked with our precious cargo" as kohta saw the group of zombies he said to the gang "hold positions for 5 seconds i have an idea," he turned to the hum v remembering something no one got he got to the driver's seat and saw his experiment under it thinking 'wow its good thing its stable' he took the bomb from the seat and place it at the front of the car and hooked up the small battery to the car horn and set it on a 2 minute timer judging that the zombies would just make to the car in two minutes he set the timer up and ran for it "ok guys haul ass we need make it a mile before that bomb goes nuclear so hall your fucking butts and jiggle those boobs we need run NOW" he shouted out as the timer on the bomb went off as they all go about 150 metres away and they heard the horn on the car go off in a rising tone getting more high pitch by the second "what the hell is that kohta" yelled rei he replied " an experimental bomb I found plans for in school, it's a prototype c4 plasma bomb it's just a small nuke in a sense," takagi eyes wide open said "a fucken nuke you hid a fucken nuke under our asses and never told us" he hung his head as they ran and got to the safe mark at a mile away and said between huffs of breath "if I told you all you would have never got in the car plus it's as stable as house of cards" miss shizuka turned to him and said "kohta kun card houses aren't stable there actually rather frail especially in the breeze" he just laughed and pointed at the dull noise still rising from the car "just watch and see what happens when I create a failsafe for the car just in case we ever came up against something well bigger than we could handle" as he said his face grew a glare of worry and all turned to the jeep as they heard the bomb go off, a shock wave rattled the group as a white glow appeared and the whole block near the car went up in smoke and blue flames and the bridge over there old car fell in a massive crash,

"so that's why we had to run, well any way nice going bro let's see if we can't find more c4 a little surprise like that would be nice thing to have if we ever one fight that was to tuff for us" as kohta turned to komuro he said "oh we will takashi we will, I found pics of some zombies at takagi's house of some zombies from America, I downloaded them before the emp burst it's a rather disturbing fact I think we all need to adhere too" as he showed ever one the photo's he said

"they call them special case zombies I found a better name, evo's for evolved zombies, they are rather tough looking ones at that two, the big there that looks like tank well I call it a tank its huge about 4 metres in size and looks like it could run anything down so if we see one just run and for fuck sake don't get caught or its lights out believe me on this any one caught is left behind once in its grip your dead meat, I saw videos for each one this thing is the worst to come across, the one with goo falling from its mouth spits and acid like substance it melts your skin it has a range of approximately 50 feet so if there is one about snipe it take it down it one shot to the face don't give it second chance there fast and can kill in seconds so beware, the Smokey one has spear shaped tongue it hits like a freight train and from what I watched can explode you by expanding that tongue if you unlucky enough to within about 60 to 80 metres you're a dead man, this thing is the sniper of the zombie apocalypse, those two a hunters easy enough to see they launch at you from 10 metres away and rip you with claws just aim and fire they go down in one or two shots the video showed there death they have bones of glass and are frail but if it catches you it'll rip you a new one plus even a scratch will turn you so be careful, the last is the worst of all the evo's it's a leader zombie I call the witch she seems to be mutated mother by the looks say a women who lost child and got bit and because serious trauma and loss the virus mutated her and she became that, so if we see one don't go near it no one has a video on how to kill one they all died in trying, they are fire proof bullet proof and from I see from people harvesting those spitters and goo there acid proof to so there really are invincible so if we come across a witch lets hope to god we don't get seen, all these evo's have one thing in common they can see" as the group heard the facts they all slumped to the ground in shock and alice finally said "well I guess we get to see just how badass we really are so who up for some for fucker hunting" all the group go up and smiled at her cheery attitude and picked up their gear walked on as they moved kohta said to the group "no says a word from hear on in I think if we really need to speak we tap the person next to us to send up a message ok all of us travel in one group twin file and alice you walk in front your our smallest member so your our weakest link you set pace what do you think komuro you're the leader" he turned to the group and said "well I agree so every shoosh and alice up hear now please, saeko with me rei shizuka and kohta and takagi sound good lets go" the group filed up and komuro tied alice to him with a rope so she wouldn't get lost with zeke in toe of her he had learned to not bark only growl in the presence of the zombies they reached a small house with two story stacking they decided to bunk there the night.

Ok that's it for number one it was a small intro chapter just to see if any can tell me a plot filling idea for number 2 so lets see what you come up with guys till then phoenix out


	2. HOTD: WITCHES DOMAIN

Hello im back with chap 2, this is going to be about the gang bunking down in the house and trying to survive the new wave evolved zombies so here is number 2 enjoy

Chapter 2: the witch's domain

The group had found a two story house with a high brick fence around it sporting a big thick black steel gate with railway rivets bolting it down witch was good enough to hold of the walkers but kohta said if they face an evo the gate will be to weak to stand against it, so komuro suggested that they find something to put up against it, they found an old mustang in the garage and komuro said "ok Im not much of car man but I know that a car like that is a real noise machine especially if it's a mustang there old classics famous for being the most noisy peace gear around so I suggest we push it no uninvited guests around so we have time" the group agreed and pushed it out as alice being the lightest of the group turned the wheel while miss shizuka guided her. "good job guys that should help out more than just the gate on its own" said komuro, "we better get inside we don't wanna be out here to long if the freaks are evolving then we better be more cautious about how we do things, so I say we get indoors and post a watch" said takagi "your right I think I and kohta will take the first watch rei and shizuka take the second takagi and saeko take the third everyone get some rest in the meantime oh and alice could you please prep some food us don't use anything that makes sound if there are any of those weird evo things around I don't think we wanna meet them yet we need to recon them first get some intel stuff like that," komuro ordering his group, Alice did as he asked and prepped some canned meals on a gas stove they had salvaged at a camper store she had over 20 spare cans of gas which lasted up 10 hours a can so she plenty of gas for their cooking time, "dinners ready" she whispered to all her friends, "nicely done Alice you're a real champ you know, its such pity someone so cute and helpful hot mixed up in this shit" kohta said as he ate his soup, "yeah it's so sad but you know it's like she is out little daughter it's like were all her family" said shizuka, "yeah and komuro's the dad and takagi's the mum miss shizuka is the aunty and kohta is the uncle, rei and I are like her big sisters" said saeko In a chuckle "you know one-chan your right" said Alice, all the group stopped and looked at her as she smiled, "huh" said rei, "well my mummy and daddy will always be my family but you are all like my adopted family you saved me so I love you all plus seeing as you all need me just like need you were practically a family, but its more like komuro and saeko are mummy and daddy while takagi and kohta are the funny uncle and aunt and miss rei and miss shizuka are my cuddly sisters who love each other" takashi smiled and hugged as he said "if that's what you want my darling then call us by our titles please" alice smiled and said "not yet komuro but one day I will" as saeko stood up she said "if were going to be a family I want one thing from you komuro and alice" they turned to her and said "what" she smiled and held up two rings "I was given these by takagis parents she said kohta and takagi should were these" takagi butted in and said "stop there samurai girl kohta and I don't need them we may be a couple but if you're the ones she wants to call mum and dad you two were them besides I feel better knowing that my mum and dad approve of my boyfriend so you two put em on" takagi walked over to komuro and saeko and placed the rings on there ring fingeres and said "we may not be a real family but seeing as its all we got, if there is a god in his name you two are married now so enjoy being a family" she said as saeko hugged alice and komuro took them both in his arms.

"hay komuro I believe its time to start the rounds we have cleared the down stairs but upstairs and the basement are still un cleared we should begin the checks" kohta said as he handed komuro a gun as he looked out of the lounge room witch they had barricaded themselves leaving only the hall way door open, "ok alice you bunk with rei and shizuka, I know you cuddling up with them I know its because you like there big boobs, takagi saeko can you two take the second watch instead of the third alice will need to sleep shes exhausted besides I know she gets once she wakes up and shizuka and rei are the only ones who seem to get her to sleep so is that ok with you two" komuro asked, "sure thing honey just make sure you clear the area before you come back we'll rotate on the midnight hour so three hours from now we change that's 9-12 for you two, 12-3 for me and takagi meaning shizuka and rei get the light hours watch, it's easier for them seeing as shizuka doesn't shoot well and ray only has lance but still they are good fighters" said saeko, "right then miss shizuka rei please take care of our little wonder hear she is the strongest member we have so we all need to protect a our child" said komuro to miss shizuka, "can do leader just come back to her I don't she needs to lose another father especially one like you" shizuka said while tucking in Alice to the bed roll folded out on the floor as rei and shizuka cuddled up to Alice and she fell to sleep rather quickly komuro whispered to them "I'll be back soon so sleep well my little one" he turned to face kohta as they walked out the door kohta said "barely a man and a virgin to and your already a dad" komuro smirked at kohta and replied "well actually I'm not a virgin saeko and I have done it a couple of time since the night we were found by takagi mother and separated, but saeko isn't pregnant yet, actually she said she doesn't know if she can" kohta looked at him shocked and asked "what do you mean she can't" komuro turned to him and said "it's not she can't she just doesn't know if she can, she was on strict diet in training and due to what she went through plus trauma as a child she was left in a state of shock that shut down her body for a long time so she doesn't know if after all that she can conceive a child but she does want one so were hoping"

As kohta was about to reply komuro's hand jetted up to kohta's mouth and silenced him "sssh kohta it's a cry from the basement we'll lock for now and check upstairs if you intel is correct we have a big problem on our hands there is witch down there, if upstairs is clear we'll leave that in the morning if not we are screwed we'll need to find a way out in the morning lets go" the two silenced there weapons and crept up the stairs witch to their luck weren't creaky witch made sneaking a whole lot easier, as they reach the top floor they saw three doors to either side of the stairwell, "ok no splitting up we go to the right then the left, each door one at a time no shooting unless absolutely necessary we listen then open if clear we shut it then lock any way ok" komuro said, and kohta replied "what if we find more of those witches on that video I saw that guys used a 80 calibre rifle the newest rifle the army had so strong it could disable a tank I one hit it was so powerful it needed a mounted remote control tripod to fire it, he went for head shot and the bullet just bounced of the head like a rubber ball it was fucking crazy man, the worst part was these witches travel in more than three's by the looks I found three vids and in each there at least 5 to town and all in one area like a command post if were in that spot we need to be moving out asap and you and saeko are Alice's new mum and dad were leaving asap when the light hits the window were gone" komuro nodded in agreement, "right door one lets move" they got to door one and listened no sound they opened it with no noise no one inside "right empty I found the key to the doors on a hook lets lock it up" kohta locked it and they hit the next room listened and heard a cry, "what now boss" said kohta "lock bitch in there be quiet and we move on" the next 4 doors revealed the same result 4 more doors 4 more witches, "well sniper bud we have a total six witches we are indeed in the so called command post for these evo bastards what am I gonna tell the gang now" just he said this they heard a thump on the basement door and the two quietly rushed down to the basement door, "oh fuck me dead its breaking out its trying to scratch a hole in the door" said kohta "well let's get back to the lounge that door was closed before and locked so if shut it up and lock it maybe that thing will just walk by you see that dot was open right we just locked her in so she had a system a locked door stays that way and unlocked door stays that way so she wants her door open" kohta looked at komuro and then shock horror hit him "wait we just locked six doors up stairs she'll check them you think and if she does what if she checks out door" kohta asked "hopefully she just thinks her door shut on its own and leaves us alone" they crept back to the door and shut it up and locked it then placed the two big couches near it being careful not reveal any window or weak areas to their hideout. "Kohta you wake up takagi and saeko as well as rei but leave shizuka and Alice alone for now" kohta replied "I'm waking em all up except for Alice we need let em all know" komuro said in an angry yet whispering voice "you mad bro shizuka is loud as yawner she'll give away our position and Alice well don't get me started, she cries and howls and you now the rest just leave em be for now ok" kohta nodded as he had never seen komuro angry before, he crept up to rei and tapped her shoulder as she went to make a sound he covered her mouth and eyes shot open, when saw kohta there she saw his finger on his mouth and nodded, "oi kohta whats up" she said, he pointed at the door and said "we have a fuck load of trouble six witches and the one that's loose out there is smarter than takagi it know every inch of this place and we just fucked its routine night up so were on the mark right now so wake up takagi and saeko please leave these two alone for now ok" he got up and walked over to takashi and said "right action plan" as he took his gun and loaded it "no shots we stay put quiet and if we need to we run leave it all behind get out with a weapon in hand and hope to god we live" kohta horrified at the news he heard struggled to with his protest but kept it down saying "we just turn tale and f off you nuts bro it took two months of blood sweat and hard work to gather all this Alice was overjoyed at her feet of finding all that cooking gas and you just wanna leave all our gear here for these flesh bags to guard huh" komuro turned to him and said "no I don't but if we have to we will I'll whatever necessary to keep my family alive and I'm not about lose six family members over some metal and gas so pipe up and grow some kahonees dude this is hell and we are at war so man fuck the up bitch now shoosh"

Once all the people were up except for shizuka and Alice komuro filled them in on their situation and asked them all to gather all the gear up while he kept an ear out on the witches progress through the door, when kohta said all the gear was packed and ready for evac, komuro said "well she got through alright but she missed our door I think she know we are hear she went to touch the knob but I think she heard something on our side I even heard her on the door she put an ear to it and listened out for us, they are smart these witches, I think she is going to get the others out" just he said this he heard a rattle of keys and all the gang looked up in horror as they heard the jingle creep up the stairs "ok kohta wake the two princesses up and keep them down were getting the fuck out of here" kohta woke them up in the same way as he woke up rei he covered their mouths and told them to be quiet, as they all got their gear he said to them all "right keep it down keep low move fast and if you see one you know what to do, tap you front and behind person if there is one and tell us to move but be quiet ok if they catch on to us we are dead so lets get going guys we are taking that stang out there I know it has little room but we'll just pile in ok the back seats three so we'll just sit in the others laps for now miss shizuka can you drive a left hand drive car" miss shizuka looked t him and smiled "you bet I can" he looked at her and said "right you 6 get out there and prep that beast all of you get in and get ready to go I'll grab the keys and meet you out there soon no buts just go" they all nodded and moved saeko stopped for a second and kissed him and then said " if you die I'm going to kill you boy so come back I want a child and your giving me one" she kissed him again and ran outside as quiet as mouse and then he saw Alice next to him "ok daddy lets go" komuro almost yelled as he saw her "you little, what are here for get out there before we get spotted" Alice shook her head and said "you need spotters zeke and I are here for you he doesn't bark and if I see one I'll keep him quiet so grab them keys and lets go I can them almost done with the car now move it boy" he looked at her and said "you called me dad I thought you weren't ready yet" she looked up and smiled "I heard what you said when you went on patrol so thought you needed it besides I love you like a dad so that's what you are, now less chat more get that key" they snapped back into their mindset and grabbed the keys from the hook, as he got to the hook he saw it had the mustangs key and it also had many other keys to it witch he knew would make sound "hey Alice we are in trouble here this key has to many others on it what do I do" Alice looked up and said "take em all theres a gun case key there if we get to the shed near the car port we'll find whatever this dude had in it if he left it that is" komuro said "and you know how" Alice took a look around corner and said "my father had guns case that key is exactly the same now take em all that freak has hit the stairwell top and heading right, its like she smells you or something she is sniffing the air" komuro grabbed her and said "well then we need to go now then aye, zeke come boy" as the trio went out side he saw all the girls and kohta In the car already and ushered Alice to the car and said "I'll be back in a minute there is gun case in the shed im taking zeke and my club if im not back soon drive away here is the keys im taking the guns case key with me" before anyone could object he shut the door and took the dog with him, as he reached the shed he saw that one of the witches was standing there in front of the guns case with the door propped open and he saw a giant claymore with skull shape handle in it and thought "damn bitch that is mine" as he saw the witch look his way he saw it smile and point at him and then it walked in the house, "oh fuck me it knows we are here I need to run now and take that sword its gonna be heavy but if I can run and grab it I can throw it in the back of the cars window and hopefully get in before she sees me, risky but no choice" he looked at zeke who wasn't growling yet so he looked at the door witch was shut know and said the dog "zeke guard" as pointed to the door, the small white dog sat a few feet from the door and kept quiet as komuro took the sword from the locker, "shit there is lock and chain on it god why do people have to be so ocd about this fucking stuff" just as he saw a pair of cutters he heard zeke move away from the door and give a short low growl as to warn komuro of the incoming danger, "right boy I'll be a few seconds give that much go if not h out of here by the time that door opens" as he cut the chain he heard a loud shriek from behind the door and a loud symphony of cries from the upstairs rooms where all the witches were, "ok boy I have the sword no lets haul ass and get in the car" as he turned tail and ran for the mustang he heard the door burst open and saw two witches standing there screaming at him whaling and crying as he turned the corner he yelled "start the fucking car im coming" he threw the sword in the car and opened the front door and picked up Alice as he sat down and miss shizuka took off drove away as the 6 witches burst forth from the house and chased them down the street "oh Christ there coming miss shizuka what now" said rei as she looked through the back window, takagi looked through the bags and found a pack off c4 "hay kohta rig these up like that stuff in the hum v we need a getaway and maybe they'll die too" kohta took the c4 and said "one problem I have no plasma charge or in other words I need a stable nuclear catalyst say something like uranium 491 or some thing more obtainable like phosphorous and hydrochloric acid mix them and it goes bang but if use acid its only stable for 16 second once I mix the c4 in with the combined acids so if I make it we better be quick on the throw rei your up when I mix this stuff together now takagi any phosphorous or hydrochloric acid in there" takagi pulled out two lighter and a small liquid battery and said "that's it" kohta smiled and said "perfect the lighter have phosphorous in them and the battery has the hydrochloric acid in it I pull out the wall from inside the battery and put in the phosphorous I then cut up the c4, don't worry its only going to go boom if I connect an electric shock that's why I need the lighters and battery you see, after I cut the c4 I put it in the battery, now on 3 rei you throw it ok" as he counted down "3….2….1" when he hit one he pushed the block of c4 in the battery with the mixed acids and gave it to rei who lobbed it out the window. As it hit the road they saw the witches run up to the bomb and pick it up and carry it, they ran with it and tried to catch the car, "wholly fuck they got the bomb punch it doctor boobs go go go" said takagi, as miss shizuka hit the throttle the supercharger kicked in and they sped up and left the witches behind as the crossed a bridge the bomb went off just as the witches stepped on the bridge, and the explosion took out the bridge with the group on it. "oh crap we need to move the falling rubble is coming please move quicker miss shizuka go up a gear go go" miss shizuka went up a gear and just got out of the danger zone as they saw the bridge collapse and all the witches fall in the water,

"you have got to be shitten me there still going" as the group stopped and saw two of witches get up and hobble over to the bank from the shallow water, missing and arm each and all their skin burned off they were whaling at the group on the other side of the bank. As they looked over at the witches komuro said "that on without a left arm is the leader she smiled at me like she was telling me take the sword I think I feel into the trap they set," saeko said to him "you mean say they have working thinking brain that impossible the outbreak only happened months ago it take thousands of years for that to happen" takagi chimed in and added "but this isn't normal life any more this virus witch we seem to have survived so far due to immunity of the air born type must be accelerating the development of the brain some cases they don't seem to die but simply mutate into the evolved version of the zombie type monster they seem to be the smart almost living dead now just reanimated corpses there really the living dead now" as the all watched the witches they saw a horrifying spectacle the leader stopped screaming and attacked it lesser injured comrade and tore into its flesh and took its arm and made it its own as it healed from the feed, komuro spoke up and said "I see why they all gather in groups now a leader must heal if injured and the lesser party's pay the price and it gets stronger while they die no wonder they don't die, let's move out we need to run now" as they piled into the car Alice said "hay komuro what are going to do with a blade that big" komuro said "I might just squash them it's so darn heavy it might flatten them into pancakes" he chuckled as he looked into the side mirror and saw no sign of the witch in pursuit. "we need to find some sort of shelter and fast we can't keep running like this we need a home a sanctuary a place for our family rest and recover no doubt were all stuffed as is but now to top off our misery we have evo zombies on our ass huh what cluster fuck day" just as he finished moping miss shizuka said "look its an old fortified house they used to be military safe houses made of carbonic diamond fence literally unbreakable fences painted to look normal the gates are carbon titanium and bolted in place using the same diamond materials, they won't break at all, the houses usually have stockpiles of ammo and guns if we can get in we can be safe" the others looked at her in amassment and asked "just how do you know"

"easy my military girlfriend used this house many time so thought if we come here we can be safe I just thought of it as we were at the bridge I remembered where we were, but how to get in is the problem its shut up tight, by the looks not used since I came here last time mmm," komuro asked "so how to get in then miss shizuka do you know" she pointed at the roof and said "a small man hole on top lets you in it only has a barrel bolt on it but once the power is up it sucks down and a bullet proof shutter slides across but as is u can get in that way" he looked up and said "and how do I get up there miss shizuka" she said "climb the wall silly, but the thing is the wall has no grapple points to and hold onto so you need to figure that one out" he sighed and looked at saeko and asked "wanna go for climb honey" she nodded and they left the car, "hay miss shizuka get up close to the gate well climb over using the top of the car and we'll think of the rest from there" as the car pulled up to the gate all the group got out and climbed over and rei asked "if these freaks are getting smart wont they just follow our lead and climb over" takagi said "yes they could but we'll be inside and power on before then, we'll just bring the car inside and put in the shed afterwards we just need the time that's all" as takagi looked around she said "ok climb up you two if you can" saeko said " ill use my blades to stick to the walls and climb up you follow my lead komuro" just as they readied to climb Alice said "hay I see a ladder leaning over here can we use that" all the gang just looked at each other stupid like and said "why didn't we think of that" saeko and komuro climbed in and turned on the power witch to their surprised actually worked, the whole group got inside and miss shizuka hid the car in a underground shed, as they locked up the house again and shut all gates and fences up komuro asked "how is there power here the grid been dead for ages" miss shizuka said "well we are out of the emp zone and my friend said this place runs on sola due to the always failing power grid here so we always have power now" komuro looked around and said "this it guys home base tonight rest up usual rules, I'll take watch till dawn as we only have a few hours left in the morning after breakfast we set out rules and a plan for life ahead of us ok gang sleep time"

As they all settled in to the lounge room under comfort of being close together saeko sat next to komuro and said "im really happy takagi married us and Alice said she wants us to be her new parents but are we really fit for it, I mean im a pshyco killer who only gets off in killing zombies or when we do it, and you your just a regular high school kid who only became our leader because really we are all too scared to do it we can't handle that pressure and really we didn't think about you either but you took the job, so are we fit to be her adoptive family can I call myself her mother komuro can I really be what she wants and needs" komuro pulled her close and said "that shit means squat to her I know that much she loves us and wants us to be there for her and if child her age after what she's been through can decide that we can be her parents in her real parents stead and I know I'm gonna damn well try my best if can't get it done right I'll try make it up to her or bloody well fail with smile in my face cause if you can smile for her that's all she needs from us" saeko cuddled into his chest and fell asleep as picked her up and placed on the bed roll near Alice and shizuka, he saw on the monitors on the watch board a familiar face outside the gates, the witch leader they thought they lost he watched the screen and saw only a smile appear in the face of said witch.

THE MORNING

As the gang woke up they saw komuro standing in front of the monitors with his sword on his back and a gun from the gun room in the basement, he had taken a 50 calibre chain fed 300 round semi auto fire LSAT m60 Gatling fun and had geared up in full bullet proof battle armour and had taken of the helmet and sat it on the table near the monitors as the group saw him saeko asked "whats the matter komuro" he didn't turn his head or speak he had a fixed glare at the screen and his hands were primed to fire his gun if need be, he cocked his up and gestured it to the others to look while holding his stare, as they looked up at the screen they all saw the one witch standing there with that same smile on its face, "smiley has been there all night guys and not change in face but if I move so does it, I left hear for 5 minutes and it walked across the road and started to 'scope' our fences out, I walked back and it somehow knew, IT KNEW I was back and stepped backwards till it stopped just shy of that tree", takagi spoke up and said "it's out of our turret range but close enough to be seen how the hell can it know that much just by standing there, we are dealing with a really smart adversary here kohta can tell me if any of these other evo zombies are just as smart" kohta replied "I only got small 40 second videos on that website I was more puzzled by how the damn web was up and running let alone how videos were being posted but from my viewing I saw that they weren't there just dumb followers and only react if a leader is close by or in my terms a brain evo meaning smiley out there is our resident brain" saeko talked komuro into letting her take over form watch and as he ate his breakfast and went for a sleep saeko yelled out just as he had been laid down for about an hour , he came running still in his bullet proof outfit, "what is it saeko" she pointed at the screen "big big big trouble" as they all looked they saw a whole mass of zombies creeping around the perimeter and in the front of the pack smiley, "komuro what now" he said as he looked over the monitors "shizuka you have been here before will the walls hold out against such numbers what are we going to be like if we fully lock down this place" she replied "well I am not sure but from what I was told if you fully lock down the perimeter the wall rises to 30 feet high and a bladed curve swings outwards from the wall towards them so even if they can climb it they with just end up being cut up but that saying they can with stand acid coated walls," komuro mulled over the info and said " right full lock down on perimeter fences lets go and keep all front turrets trained on the gate if anything even remotely tries something fire," the walls were raised and acid cascaded down the wall as the curved blades from atop the wall appeared as they watched the monitor the leader witch stood there its smile left its face and the hoard disappeared and it slunk away into the shadows the forest. "well we are safe for now but what do we do about food and other things" said rei "we'll get to that when we need to" said Alice.

Righto that's number two I hope it wasn't to long guys my next chapter features some fights and some sexual content and I'll try fit in the rei x shizuka part as well just spice up the group till then see ya


	3. HOTD3 FUNERAL PROSSESION

Chapter3: loves weight:

It's been a week since the group found a safe house to live in and they had yet to set out a base of rules to go by for collection of food and supplies for times to come, all the group were a asleep and komuro was in morning watch again, he had been watching the monitors when he spotted a shocking site, "omg it can't be" he saw the witch that had been stacking them out and then left the night they put up the fences and activated the defences for their new home, it had returned with a person in its tow, "no it can't be how did it know that" as he looked over the camera's he confirmed that the women the witch had in its grasp was indeed his mother, "she is alive but why has that bitch got my mum and what for" as he stared at the monitor he noticed that grin reappear and he saw the witch put a clawed finger to the women's throat and drag it from ear to ear and the lady slumped to the ground and died, "NOOOOO YOU FUCKING BASTARD ILL KILL YOU" He screamed through the house, all the people in the house shot up as they heard his screams from the watch room and saeko was the first to be out of hers and komuro's room and down stairs wearing only a lace bra and G-string, which she said was a comfortable way to sleep but they all knew better, "komuro, whats up what is with all the noise" said saeko as the rest of the group pulled up behind them, he turned to them with a glare of murder and tears in his eyes, "I'll fucking rip its head off and shove a grenade down its throat it just slit mums throat rite in front of me it somehow knew I was looking for her and found her then it brought my mother hear and killed her it KILLED HER AND SMILED ABOUT IT" he cried into saeko's chest as the rest of the gang looked out to the road through the monitors, takagi said "yeah it's her guys I know his mum anywhere and that's her alright" she turned to komuro and said "what'll we do takashi we can't hide here forever we need food medical supplies and well other needs for us girls especially Alice" as he stood up he said "get me my sword and my armoured suit I'm going to slice that things head from its shoulder I don't care if it's supposed to be invincible it can be hurt and I'm going to bring it" he stormed off to the bunker in the basement which kohta named the death shelter because of all the artillery in there, he returned to the group decked out in his suit, sword on his back and his LSAT m60 chain gun in hand, he said to kohta "if your such a good snipe take that mortar shell and launcher wrap some c4 around the shell and bomb that slut to hell if im still out when your set up just fire" all of them looked shocked and kohta said "no way man I can't my bro" he turned and picked him by his collar and shouted "IM GOING OUT THERE TO KILL A WITCH IT'LL PROBABLY TURN ME ANY WAY SO IF YOU GET SET UP AND IM DOWN THERE STILL FIGHTING just fire" he said his last words in a whisper and turned to the door walked out slamming it behind him, he walked to the gate and put on metal helm he found in the bunker which he thought was kind of useless when he first saw it but now he thought it would be better than some bomb suit helmet that was way too big to wear, he put on the helm and flicked the safety off the m60 and aimed at the witch he fashioned a silencer from two soda cans and a backup in the pockets of his suit just in case the cans were destroyed by the gun, he place the open end over the barrel and fired through the gate taking out all the lesser zombies in the area leaving only the witch behind he took of the old silencer and replaced it, he reloaded and fired again emptying the chain bag with success in injuring the witch, she stood there smiling in his failure and gestured him to come out, "I know it's a trap you cow so why come here instead maybe you might like my company over here more" it took a step forward and he took out his blade and griped it with two hands as the zombie leader closed in and lunge at him, he was surprised at how easily the arm of the witch fell of as he sliced at it, "komuro don't let your guard down that's only the stolen arm the other limbs will be tough" said takagi voice over the radio, he lunge at the witch and his sword went through its stomach as shriek of pain came from its jaws, as she looked at him it grabbed the blade and with its hand and bit down on his shoulder but didn't bite him thanks to his bomb suit, "sorry you stink bag no cigar today" he pulled the blade out and cut at its other arm and only cut half way through as it stepped back and its arm hung by few strands of meat, "komuro we are ready run" he ignored the group and swung again as the arm fell to the ground, he as suddenly jerked back through the open gate and he saw saeko there with tears in her eyes as the mortar shell landed on the witch and a massive explosion forced the duo back towards the house and they saw the witch blown to pieces by the c4 packed mortar shell, saeko said "you dumb bastard what moron would give up on his family for some half-baked idea of revenge against mindless beast who do you think you are putting Alice and me in a position where we lose someone again why would you do that" he looked up and realized he had forgotten about his promise to Alice and saeko to make them a proper family and she sat up took off his helmet and kissed her and said "I'm so sorry I just got caught in the anger and loss I didn't think about you guys I just wanted to kill it because I couldn't find my own mother save her then I find out she is alive only to see it kill her I'm so sorry saeko" she kissed him again and said "don't apologise to me apologise to them mainly Alice you made her cry she thought she was losing another dad" he stood up and walked inside to see Alice balling her eyes out in front him, he bent down and picked her up and said "I am sorry my dear I don't what came over me I guess I just forgot myself there I promise I'll try to never do that again" she looked at him and asked "you promise me that you really do" he smiled and said "on my life I do lest saeko smack me with a blade call me sushi" Alice chuckled at his promise and said his apologies to the group and only takagi replied and said "ya big fool next time think of plan before you go berserk and try to kill yourself seriously I don't wanna have try find another leader amongst us none of us want the position to much Hassel beside you're the only on spaced out enough to do it you don't think you just do but next time you wanna fight like that ask me ok, god you're a handful just like a little kid, even Alice is more grown up than you and she's 10"

komuro slinked down as takagi chewed him out and all he could was nod his head in agreement and kohta said "well no point playing the who's a dumbass game he just won that lets go and get the body of his mum and bury her its only proper to do that" kohta said to takagi "hay takagi let saeko and komuro go upstairs get washed up and Alice can make breaky you me and rei will get the body," he whispered to takagi "take my silent pistol and shoot the head of her she wasn't bit but we can't take chances on evo's they could turn someone just by scratching them so can you do it" takagi turned pale at the request and said in a whisper "why me she's his mum" kohta said "I don't know her you do beside he is in no state to do anything for while so you do it rei and I'll keep guard while you shoot her and then we'll bring her in" she reluctantly agreed and they went out to get her, takagi shakily aimed the gun and pulled the trigger and said "I'm sorry miss komuro it's so you can rest in peace and so he doesn't see you come back as some other thing, please forgive me" kohta knelt down and picked up the women and they all carried her around the back of the house were shizuka had set up a prep table so she could clean miss komuro up and prep her for a funeral, as the trio entered the yard the gates closed and locked up behind them, crying could be heard from the upstairs bathroom as they heard komuro crying out for his mother to return to him, and saeko could be heard trying to console with no avail, the trio carrying miss komuro placed he on the table and miss shizuka said "please go and eat I have already had food, and please all get ready in something nice and get Alice saeko and komuro ready to we will hold the funereal at midday so please do be quick.

MIDDAY: THE FUNERAL:

As the group saddened friend came down the stairs out the door they saw miss shizuka in a tight fitting red dress and saw that kohta had prepped a nice wooden coffin although it was only a squarish box of pine, they all walked over to the hole rei and takagi dug and stood next to it, kohta and komuro were wearing black suits they found in the cupboards upstairs and cut them to length rei takagi and saeko were wearing nice ankle length dresses they found in the walk in wardrobe in one of the rooms, Alice wore a short pink dress with flowers she picked from the tree near the corner garden, as the group stood around the grave komuro said "I think only one thing can be said, to this brave women who met an unfortunate end in this world I hope find a true and happy after life in the world beyond he is prayer for you, And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri ET Fili Spiritus Sancti, may you now rest in piece mother" all the others placed a flower on the box and said goodbye while komuro and kohta lowered the coffin down in the hole, as they were lowering the coffin rei caught site if miss shizuka from the side and caught a glimpse of her side boobs and blushed as she felt her heart race, when all the funeral details where over the group spent the afternoon in silence and all went to bed while rei stayed up and watched the monitors so she could think over reaction to seeing miss shizuka and her side boob glimpse,

REI'S THOUGHTS:

"mmm why was is attracted to the look her breasts in that outfit I mean I like komuro don't I, but her soft squishy tits did feel so nice in the bath that time," rei shook her head and thought "no I can't be in love with a girl I'm a girl I'm supposed to like men, but she's so attractive and so soft and OMG I'm in love with her oh crap what do in do" she spent all night thinking on the possible solution and only came to decision "I must tell her but how" when morning came to be she was relieved by saeko and said "nothing to report not even a regular freak cam round maybe the noise yesterday didn't reach any of them" saeko only said "let's hope" as went to go upstairs she asked saeko "how did you tell komuro you loved him saeko" saeko paused for a moment and thought then replied "I don't know really I just said it but why do you asked" rei said "I sought of like or love miss shizuka and I'm totally stuffed on what to do please miss busjima tell no one ok I'm just not used to being so…" before rei could finish saeko smiled and said "so gay, please don't worry just go for a bath with like you always do and them tell her that's all you need to do, you know for a while now we all thought you two were a couple but it seems you two just like sharing the bed but if you ask me she's been waiting some time for you two realize it" rei blushed at the thought of shizuka liking her and said "thank you saeko I might do that."

THAT NIGHT: 

Rei and shizuka took there usual bath together like they always did when they found a place to shower but since they had all found this house rei and shizuka always bathed together not even Alice dared to interrupt them, rei was washing shizukas back when she reached around and grabbed shizuka's breasts and said "shizuka how feel about me" shizuka stunned by the question and feel of rei hands on her boobs said "why you're a dear friend rei why the ask" rei let down by her answer said "just a friend I thought maybe we were closer than that miss shizuka, i….i …. I really like you shizuka" miss shizuka catching on to rei and what she was saying replied "are saying you like me rei" rei squeezed her boobs and said "no I love you shizuka but do feel the same way" miss shizuka blushed and said "took you long enough to spill it" she took rei's hands away and turned to her before rei could react shizuka planted a hard and fast kiss on rei and when she broke away she said "that answer your question miss mia-moto," rei blushed in a smile and leaped at her lover and crushed there mouths together in a passionate kiss miss shizuka broke away and said "times up rei I think the others want a bath now but let's continue our '_bath time'_ in the room after dinner, at the dinner table rei asked saeko with a smile "um saeko could you let Alice sleep with you and komuro tonight I would like to get a good night sleep on my own if that's alright" as Alice began to protest saeko said "sure why not Alice and I can share the bed komuro is on watch so its fine" komuro confused by the talk said "whats with the smiles and all the secrecy come on tell me" saeko said "there story you let them tell you" miss shizuka and rei stood up holdings hands and smiling rei said "I confessed to miss shizuka that I love her and she said she loves me" komuro smiled and said "ah I see now that's why Alice is sleeping in saeko's room tonight well have fun"

Righto I am cutting this chapter short because I want to fill it all in on the next chapter but fret not it will start were this one leaves off, plus its 3am and im beat so till next time phoenix out


	4. rei's pleasure cruise

Ok im back here number three guys I have taken a while to think on this next chapter because I was debating in my head whether to write a sex scene or not, I was thinking If I should write it and ad another 2 chapters in to write all the other content or just leave this one out and let you guys fill in the blanks but at my original thought I wrote that I would put in the scene so to go with my promise here is your scene peeps but be warned its little different from normal scenes, if you don't yuri scenes you may skip this scene and miss out on vital intel for chap4 or just read it either way enjoy peeps

Chapter 4: rei's pleasure cruise

(ill be back tracking to fill in the gaps) oh and its been some time since the funeral too, it been a week.

_FLASH BACK - At the table: "so saeko can Alice sleep in your room tonight" said rei with a blush on her face "um why is that" said takashi, rei and miss shizuka stood up holding hands and rei said "I told miss shizuka I love her and she said she loves me to" kohta and takagi smiled while komuro said "ah I see that's why you wanna have Alice in our room tonight"_

Flashback over: komuro was thinking for a moment and then said "say Alice honey why don't you move your bed into mine and saeko's room I think a child in this situation should sleep in our room from now on," Alice looked at komuro and asked "but why can't I just stay with rei and shizuka I like them and their bed is soft" saeko picked her up and whispered into her ear "not really it's just you failed realize you've been using miss shizuka boobs as a pillow" Alice suddenly grew embarrassed and said in saeko shoulder not wanting to reveal a blush "kohta can you help daddy komuro move my bed" kohta smiled and komuro and him went to move her gear into the room down the hall were saeko and takashi were sleeping, as they walked up the stairs kohta said to komuro "you do realize you two can't do it any more now right" komuro just laughed and said "no problem saeko to fixated on worrying about her other items right now instead of orgasms" kohta looked confused and said "what you mean bro" komuro replied "numb skull she pregnant we finally got kid on the way, but the real question is can we hold out here long enough to see this kid in" kohta turned to him and said "we'll go day by day month by month and get by we haven't seen any other evo zombies for while so that's a plus besides how you holding up since then" as he implied about the day his mum died "I'm fine just sad that she couldn't her boy become a dad to two awesome kids" kohta said "you know he isn't born yet" komuro looked back and said "you mean she isn't born yet and still even so my kid will be awesome that child is mine and I'm awesome" he said with a cocky smile as they reached miss shizuka's bed room. As they opened the door they saw the room decked out in pink pillows pink sheets in the bed and pink painted walls, purple drapes and a fluoro pink and orange rug, kohta looked at it all and said "whoa where did they get all the pink" komuro said "more so when did they get all this stuff" they decided to ask later and grabbed the bed and lugged it to other end of the house and set it up in komuro's room.

THAT NIGHT:

All the table settings where cleaned and Alice was in bed takagi and kohta where watching the monitors while saeko and komuro where bathing, miss shizuka and rei crept up stairs as not to wake Alice who was a very light sleeper when she was in a different room other one she was comfortable in, rei and shizuka closed there door and locked it, decided to go and clean up in the connected bathroom in there room, while shizuka took the chance to put on some exotic night wear she found in the massive wardrobe in the house, why a safe house exotic night wear was beyond her but she liked and now had a use for it, as she slipped it on it had a close fitting bra that really was useless it was a see through black bra at least two sizes to small and really hugged her boobs and nearly pushed them out only being held in by her hardened nipples, the underwear was also a see through pair and a size too small for her but they felt good on her because it hugged her vagina well and rubbed her skin making her hot and wet, as rei walked in her pink bra and purple underwear she saw shizuka in her outfit and was so turned on that if she had a cock it would've broken her underwear in a second, she turned bright red and said "hot damn miss shizuka wear did find that sexy ensemble looks good on you" miss shizuka looked shy for a moment and said "not really it's a bit small on me they don't make sizes this big anymore I usually get them tailored but since the breakout I've been going commando" rei got a nosebleed from imaging miss shizuka running around without a bra and underwear on wearing kimono while a strong wind went by, "well then I see why all your clothes have been so well rounded lately my dear you've run out of good bras to wear so when did your last on break" rei said as she crept up behind miss shizuka and one hand fondled a breast letting it pop out of the black bra and jiggle, why her other hand crept down to her underwear and played with her pussy through her pants, "it – it broke after the funeral I didn't wear to the funeral because I was saving it for when we went out next on a gathering hunt but when I went to put it on it snapped, ooooh rei please stop" miss shizuka moaned through her breath, rei stopped only for moment to pull her black bran of and release shizuka's bouncing boobs and rip her black underwear of revealing a soaking wet pussy with a little tuft of blonde hair just above a well erect clit, "well my dear you sure a horny tonight been waiting long I see, well then let's have some un shall we" as rei got undressed she saw shizuka pull out a box from under the bed and open it she pulled a strap on with a 8 inch cock on it and she said "let's use it rei I haven't had a good fuck in ages put it on will you" rei stoped right in front of shizuka and said you know I'm still a virgin miss shizuka you should do me first" she said as looked at miss shizuka in pleading face, "ok then miss mia-moto but on one condition call me baby from now on were together, and I wanna ask something rei, have you ever seen real cock before" rei looked at her and said "no I haven't why" miss shizuka smiled and pushed rei to the bed and said "well I think you a real cock in you before we use a toy like this on you, a women needs her virginity taken by a real cock not some plastic thing," as rei looked up at her in surprise she said "but I want you to take my women hood not a man and all we is this toy" miss shizuka looked at her and smiled and said "when I was young I worked in a laboratory before I became school nurse we tested trial drugs to see if we could help people the I tested was stamina drug for sex but it had unexpected…. Side effects" as she leaned in and kissed rei she reached downed and rubbed her pussy a while and as broke free she said "watch down here rei and see your reward" as rei looked down at her lovers dripping wet pussy she saw it vibrate and a 8 inch cock appeared from within and she nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise "whoa whats that" rei said, "it's the side effect rei I know I'm ugly but you needed to know before we went any further in our relationship" rei watched her sit up and nearly cry, she thought a second and then said to herself "that's it"

she got off the bed and knelt in front of miss shizuka, "hay know babe no crying during sex your meant to moan" rei in a seductive voice as she reached down and grabbed a hold of shizuka's throbbing member, "ooh miss mia-moto that's so goood" rei began pumping her lovers hardened cock and said "so any other side effects you got from the drug lab" miss shizuka in world of bliss said "maybe but you'll have to earn an answer from me" she moaned, rei driven mad by her curiosity sank her head down on her new meat toy and sucked the head and 6 inches down her gullet while squeezing the last two inches vigorously she slapped her tongue around the shaft and slid up and down like rag wiping oil on pole, "oh rei I'm I'm oh god I'm Cumming" miss shizuka moaned as she spewed her load in rei's mouth and shot her load of cum down her throat while she grabbed rei's head and held her down keeping her massive cock inside rei's mouth shooting her orgasm for a full 15 seconds, rei struggled to drink it all as she herself climaxed from vibrations pulsing through her body, unable to gulp all the hot sticky fluid down most of it leaked out her mouth and ran down her boobs, as miss shizuka collapsed on the bed rei pulled out the still hardened cock and placed it between her now slimy tits and jacked her still meaty lover off, "ooooh god rei noo noooo wait if you do it that hard I'll ooooh god I'm Cumming" as rei pumped her tits up and down her lovers shaft she got only ten seconds in before another shower of cum hit her in the face and her boobs vibrated and she climaxed again and collapsed on the floor, as miss shizuka recovered she picked rei up and placed her on the bed still in world of bliss from her two orgasms she felt a sensation run over her boobs as she saw miss shizuka licking her nipples of cum, "oh no wait not yet I'm still oh god" as rei felt a clenching in her groin she moaned and wrapped legs around her lovers waist and then went limp, "rei did you just cum again" rei felling weird said "yes I not usually think sensitive" miss shizuka said "you've become hypersensitive rei, how long since you've masturbated" rei blushed and said "not in long time I just haven't felt the want to" miss shizuka said "how long rei" she turned away and a said "6 months" miss shizuka said "I only know of one cure for this, seeing as you're a person who masturbates and then neglects there body's needs for so long you need a shock therapy session" rei jumped at the sound and said "whats that" shizuka smiled and said "it were you overload your body of the need and then let it release its just causing hypersensitiveness you fuck the patient stupid and then they get hypersensitive but you case we fuck you nut before you cum we stop only when your build up is high enough you release" rei smiled and said "as long as we get to do it I'm happy" miss shizuka said "you need this then" she held up rubber shaft and shoved inside her ass, rei moaned loudly just as shizuka kissed her and said "now now quiet my little dear we've just begun"

as miss shizuka positioned herself at rei pussy she said "I'll go in slow but it'll hurt when I break your hymen you ready for this" rei nodded and shizuka placed her cock at the entrance to rei pussy, just as she put the head in she felt rei cum and leak juice all over her "mmm didn't think were that sensitive rei" she said with a smile as she pushed in she felt how tight rei was and they moaned into each other's kiss, just she reached rei barrier she said" I'm going through but I won't stop ill just pump away it's the best way to break you hypersensitiveness" rei looked at her and said "please be gentle" miss shizuka smiled and pushed through as she kissed rei and pumped her shaft harder and harder faster and faster till she built up a rhythm and got rei to adjust her hips to the motion "oh god your tight so tight but so god damn good" miss shizuka moaned into rei boobs as she sucked a nipple. Just rei was about to cum shizuka pulled all the way out and said " that's one minute try for two" she let rei calm down and plunged in again she pumped her lover for 2 minutes and pulled out again "ok girly you and I are gonna be going all night the other side effect of this thing is no stamina loss I can go all night" shizuka smirked and plunged in again as she released a load of cum into rei pussy and pumped through cum as it spilled out and splashed all over the two of them she pumped a full 5 minutes before she pulled out again "better but not there yet" they continued all night till rei lasted a full ten minutes

"oh god rei oh god im im cumming again" as miss shizuka came in her lover for the 6th time she pulled out and said "that's 12 minutes rei" rei looked up and said please let me cum I'm so horny I could fuck a zombie right now just fuck me babe just let cum" miss shizuka put her cock in front of rei's cum soaked pussy and plunged in at full strength and ploughed her hole at full speed with rei moaning like no tomorrow, shizuka flipped her over to doggy style and pumped her while she hit the rod in rei's ass, rei moaned even louder and longer at the feeling of the double penetration she had going on, she felt her walls clench up and shizuka's cock grow bigger the tight feeling was to muck for her she said "shizuka cum in my as please hurry, I'll be pregnant any way with the amount of cum in me I'm on my period so cum in my ass now" shizuka pulled out the rod and shoved her cock in rei's tight ass and pumped away she reached around and grabbed rei's tits squeezing them and pinching her nipples she moaned and came as cum leaked from her pussy and shizuka collapsed them forward as she came in rei's ass and left her cock in rei's ass as they both fell asleep covered in cum and rei full of cum in her pussy and ass.

THEE MORNING:

Rei woke up to pleasant felling in her ass and let out moan as she felt shizuka's still rock hard 8 inches in her ass, she felt shizuka put two fingers in her pussy and grind them around, "oh god shizuka this early all ready" moaned rei as she felt shizuka come in her ass, "but I'm still horny" rei smiled and said "fine a morning quickie but then I need a shower I'm full of cum and sticky" miss shizuka frowned and said "aww your gonna wash it all out" rei smiled and pulled out the cock in her ass and lid her pussy down the shaft and said "no I'm just going to rinse off" she leaned down and kissed shizuka and pumped her cock till she came again and they both went for shower were they fucked another 3 times before going down to eat, "babe never ever stop fucking me like that ever" rei said she kissed shizuka as they walked out of there room" as they got to the table and sat down saeko and takagi looked at them and said in unison "had fun I hear" both rei and shizuka blushed and said "yes thank you" all the people around the table laughed and ate breaky, as they all finished Alice followed shizuka upstairs and said to her "miss shizuka how come every one has someone but me how come every can be with someone but me" miss shizuka looked at her and said "don't worry my dear your only ten in time you will find someone" as they were talking they heard komuro call a meeting and they all walked to the table.

"right guys its hard time now we have exactly one week's food left and it's time to find food, I saw a grocery shop a few blocks that way and I need to ask a very important question of you rei and shizuka" rei and shizuka looked up at komuro and said "us why us" he looked at them and glared "I saw all the pink in your room and I know it didn't come from this house so where and when did you get it and how" he said as looked at them only shizuka stood up and said "I found a door way to a tunnel to opening in the street its guarded by all the same tech that guards the perimeters, diamond steel tech and 10 barrel 5 inch thick diamond barrel pins that lock it nuke resistant tunnels not even an evo could get through" komuro stood up and yelled "we sitting here fucking hiding trying to figure out a way to blast through them silently and waist all the fucking ammo and you find a fucking TUNNEL YOU SELFISH SNEAKY BITCH WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED WHAT IF THEY HAD GOT IN WHT IF WE ALL DIED HUH WHAT THEN DO WE LOOK FOR YOU DO WE JUST RIGHT YOU OFF WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, OH I WANT SOME FRILLY PILLOWS MUMMY GE THE PINK ONES WILL YOU, ARE YOU A FUCKING NUT JOB" as he sat down he said "look we need to stick together here if found a tunnel that's great but you needed to tell us, we need to travel smart and keep safe so until farther notice you and rei are confined to the cell in the upstairs wing, 3 days lock up for your betrayal of out trust I'm sorry but a lie like that is just not we are about we are a family and we stick together so your cell is your room and you come out to eat and that's it, you show us the tunnel and teach takagi how to get us in and out, understood" all the people at the table looked at him and kohta stood up and said "you out your mind man were not a fucking dictatorship were friends we don't lock our friends in room and call it jail," takagi stood up and said "I agree with you kohta but they did lie and a punishment is I order you don't realize what they did, they opened our safe house up to the zombies multiple times they put every single member of our family in danger all 8 of us, they snuck out on their own and out themselves in danger not to mention that there are those brainy mother fucker witches who if any saw you will have followed you here so kohta I'm agreeing with komuro on punishment but we are all friends here a vote is to be taken I ask that much" komuro said "in future cases yes we'll vote but the judgement stands 3 days locked in your room" he heard saeko say "I ask for a vote to" he sighed and said "fine I don't wanna be a bad guy so I vote 3 days in lock up" takagi and saeko voted lock up to kohta and Alice voted punishment by cleaning the house on their own for a month, "looks like 3 to 2 vote lock up guys you start you punishment tomorrow we'll deliver breaky to you" he looked at saeko and said "you tell them dear I'm going out for air" saeko stood up and said "well you heard takagi say there is now 8 of us well that because I'm pregnant, I'm about 4 weeks in so until I've given birth I won't be fighting guys so do be careful" all the table got up and hugged her in congratulation, "hay takagi how did you know" asked saeko "he talks in his sleep" said takagi "how did you know" said saeko "komuro told him" said takagi.

As the group all cheered in happiness komuro burst in and said "we have major problem there is a hoard of evo out there I count 10 witches 7 goo freaks 9 tanks and an uncountable amount of other evo freaks we are in serious trouble guys. As the group looked at him he said "screw punishment we forgive you, show us you tunnel and lets hurry" as the group followed shizuka and rei they were led to the gun volt and saw shizuka and rei push a big metal square in the wall open and saw a long concrete tube, "this passage has dead lock system out a code in the terminal over there, the book is in the safe the code 4891, anyone who goes out must put in a code to come in, that code is 5642, once you go out the door shuts and you need that to come in, if you don't have it you in there for good until you override the system and reset it, but that takes down all our defences and that's a bi g problem right now, so don't it close unless you're on that side and put in 5642." Takagi wrote down the codes in a book she kept in her bra and all the group the followed them down the tunnel komuro was last being paranoid about the other end so he kitted out in his battle suit of bullet proof bomb suit and metal helm he took his sword and kohta took his barrette 50 calibre sniper. Alice on shizuka's shoulders said "the doors closing" rei said "its ok we are on this side of it" Alice said "no not that door to the house the one up the other end" all the gang looked at the other end and saw a witch with giant smile plastered on its face and two missing arms as well as a burned body and a limp, "fuck me that cunts still a live what does it take to kill them" said komuro, as looked at the group he noticed the door was now shut and it was the only one in side but he knew without arms someone else put in the code, but who, "so you got in aye smiley, so who let you in to our little hideaway" as he drew his sword he heard a familiar voice from the rear and turned to see someone never wanted to see on the side of the zombies "no it cant be you but you died and they put one your head how it be you … mother"

Alright next time it's a show down of the witches mum versus the witch komuro versus the mum who wins


	5. CHAPTER 5 WHICH WITCH IS WHICH

Chapter 5: which witch is which

"mother, mother, my mother alive it's not possible I saw you die and kuno put a bullet in your head we killed your brain so you didn't come back we let die a human so you didn't have to be this" as he pointed to the half a zombie at the other end of the hallway, "tell me if you really are a witch then why aren't you like them all mindless and hungry for flesh why are you still normal" he asked barely holding back a cry and his urge to take his sword and cut her head off, "I'm normal because I'm and evolution of the original evolved zombie, I can choose to be me or a flesh hungry zombie I chose to be me but I'm losing control so before I do I need to do this" she disappeared from the sight of the group and appeared in front of the armless witch who was no screaming in pain, as she grabbed the throat of the witch she plunged her other hand into the heart of the witch and ripped it out, "this is payback for what you did you bitch no one puts my family through that and live to tell the tale," as turned to komuro and le the limp body of the now and finally deceased witch she said "look I came here to kill that one but my nature dictates I kill you all so before my true self appears and I kill you all take this and eat it my boy it's the heart of the witch if you take it in you'll have the strength to kill them if you don't to put it bluntly you will die here and now," he looked at his mother and said "no I won't become a cannibal I won't eat someone just because my mother is one of them I won't eat that heart just because you say so you one of them" she looked at him and said "you won't turn komuro a witch isn't and infected there mealy hooked up to a program of sorts, the army developed a controllable virus like a video game once transferred by a controlled host you get taken over become a robot of theirs, but if take this heart you will be given all the strength of a controlled but you will be yourself, free of the curse of being one of us but if you don't take it you are stuck in here with me and I'll eventually kill you" he stared at her in anger and said "is there a cure at all because I'm not staying like that if there is no cure I won't be an evo I won't be one of you" with a hesitant look she said "yes a cure is out there you just need to find the control unit and take it" "where is it" kohta said, "I don't know I just know what I told you, I reversed the signal from my infection and stole what I could before I was found" as she stepped closer and placed the heart in his hand by force she said "I'm growing weaker please my son while I can still think please kill me take my gift and kill me I know you don't like it but this all I can do"

"if I take this I won't become a freak like them ill just be me just stronger right" she said in reply while grasping her torso and breathing heavily in pain "stronger….. faster….. more durable…and….. most of…..all you ….will … never….die until you get the cure" as she heaved up a mouth full of blood she said "quickly take it in and kill me I've no time left there taking my mind over now do it qiu….." as she fell over and blood flowed from her mouth a twitch in her hands and a low growl escaped her he saw her change and a distinct smile come to her mouth "goddamn it she changed into one of them, fine mum I'll take your gift but after this I'll hunt down every bastard responsible" he took the heart and bit into as he heard all the group yell out in protest "no don't you don't if it'll work" he looked at them and said "gotta try they just took from me again" as he bit into it again almost gagging on the taste and thought of eating someone's heart he coughed up a mouthful of blood and collapsed onto the ground saeko rushed over and picked him and said "you fool know how are we supposed to win if you die who will our child's farther" he took her hand and said "I will dummy" he coughed again and spat out the hunk of meat he had in his mouth and said "it wasn't my blood it was from the heart that stuff tastes like shit, god I hope I don't become like them" as spoke he felt a pulse run through his body just as the corpse of his mother stood up and smiled at him and he said "you bastards controlling these people are pissing me off an stop making them smile its really fucking creeping" as drew his sword a second pulse hit his body and his eyes flashed red and he felt a wave of knowledge hit his mind and a message re-laid to him "takashi my boy I have put all this knowledge in hear for you its map and a route to the closest army base I hope you find answers there please forgive me son I love you mum" as he let tear flow from his eye he felt the power from the virus and he said "forgive me mum and thankyou for this gift but im sorry I have to let you go now goodbye" as he dodged a strike from a clawed hand he turned and swung his blade cleaving the head from the zombies neck, he sheathed his blade and said "please forgive me guys I had no choice but to do it I am so sorry for becoming one of them I understand if you hate me" as he picked his mother's body he saw saeko pick up her head and say "we don't hate you we love more than ever komuro and we are proud you trusted he to the end and took on the burden of the virus but is there really a cure" he looked at them and said "Alice do you still like" Alice ran up and hugged him and said "virus or not your my daddy komuro and nothing will change that you here" he smiled and said to the gang "I have no idea about the cure being real but from I saw in the information mother somehow put in the heart I saw an army base not far from here it has a lab and an armoured tanker fit to hold over 30 passenger and enough fuel to travel 1000 miles before refuel so if we make it there we'll be safe, but in the road is over a hundred zombies and over 20 evo zombies plus a 450 mile hike to the army base we can't do it on foot" takagi spoke up and said "forget that shit now we take he outside and bury her then we figure out our attack plan" komuro replied and said in a smile "one perk I found out from the intel is that I don't need to eat more than once a week and I can fight without stamina loss so save all you bullets for your guns kohta im going sword from now on" as he smirked he heard rei scream and say "oi saeko what the fuck" as komuro turned he saw saeko had taken the heart and bit into it, "whoa saeko you mad women your with child stop that spit it out that's Grose it's a human heart" she swallowed and said "if you're going to live forever and fight like and infected fool so am I we stick together" as he sighed he took the heart and burst it into pulp and squeezed out all the blood and said "move out guys and no one come down here again till I say we are ready to vacate and saeko you clean this up and Alice stop staring you're not doing what she did I wont let you infect yourself two idiots is enough at the moment we don't need any more"

UPSTAIRS:

"right shizuka rei and Alice you guys get the medical supplies and food together as well as all the water we can carry use ever sealable container bottle and other thing we have, kohta takagi same deal as always guns ammo and armour, saeko you go sharpen the blades you best to do it, ill figure out a way to get us out of here" as they all went about their jobs shizuka stopped and said to komuro "im sorry for our lies takashi please forgive us but we were going to tell you we just needed to test it out im really sorry, but if you need a way out there is vehicle down stairs that could hold us maybe that'll help" he looked at her and hugged her and said "all is cool shizuka besides I can't stay mad at anyone in our family it's to hectic for that shit, now were is that car" she smiled and told him to go to the basement and in the far corner bear the gun volt is a shipping container with a padlock and chart saying emergency escape vehicle use only in dire cases, as shizuka left to go help the others he went down to the basement with his blade after telling saeko to sharpen it later after he check I out the basement, he reached the container and saw the padlock on it, he had a sudden view of the intel in his head and saw words saying "day 4 report test subjects exhibiting signs of acute and rather unique traits in strength, bigger more well-built subjects grew speed in their attacks and more refined use of their strength with knowledge on how to apply it in battles whereas smaller subjects grew insane strength but no aptitude of use until extensive battle time and training but they also acquired massive speed boosts in the area movement and reaction but transfers to others in the case of jumping the virus still results in massive brain decay and failure of senses, date 5th July" komuro was shocked at the sudden data input in his head and thought "wow serious head ache there well if im a smaller case then strength should a well-fitting trait to me" as he grabbed the padlock he barely had to move and it broke of he thought "man what am becoming here I seriously hope I can keep my head on straight" he then opened the container to see a small 6 seater 4x4 with a closed in steel box on top with a set of three padlocks on it and 150 litre water tank on it, "well that's sure is handy but only six seats well I guess im walking then" as he strode up stairs he thought "wonder if we can find a fuel station around here need to fill the spare tank up don't need to get water we have enough bottles for that but I'll ask the group" he got up stairs to find everyone at the table with all gear set out and saeko with her blades on the table and she said "already dear now give me ur blade and ill sharpen it we have some business to discuss" as he handed her the sword they all sat down as saeko sat on the bench and rubbed a sharpening stone over the blade, rei spoke up and said "we buried in the grave out back, we reset it all and made look undisturbed, hope that's all right" he nodded and asked "so what is this discussion I need to hear" takagi spoke up and said "so how we getting the fuck out of here we can't hike it from hear" he replied "there is a car down there but its only six seater it has a 150 litre water tank and a storage box on top but like I said it only has six seats so im walking, what else was it you needed to discuss I get the feeling something's up" kohta stood up and said "hate bare bad news but you need to see this" he showed komuro a small screen and said "here watch this" as pressed the on button komuro saw a view of the outside of their house and saw that all the zombies were gone but replaced by something worse a giant black smoke screen, "oi whats that shit" komuro asked "it's a nuke marker takashi since we found out about the military's dirty secret behind this fucking mess were classed as wanted dead so what better way to fix a mess then nuke us, they kill all the failed experiments and us win, win" he angered and they saw a red glow to his eyes and he said "pack the ute I don't to ride with you I saw some intel in my head that said I can run up to 80 k and hour and needn't worry about stamina cause i won't run out but hurry on the loading we need to decide now fill the water container with water or fuel we don't how long the nuke will be so decide quick" takagi stood up and said "we fill it with water and fuel as needed" rei said "no we put fuel in cause we never how far we can go on the tank" komuro stood up and said "from the map I have up here it says there is 4 stations of fuel along our route but I have no idea about the condition of them or if they work but I say water so we don't need to waste time with a station and get blown up" all the rest agreed and said "right water it is there is hose down there let's get the car going" they all grabbed the gear and loaded it while Alice grabbed the hose and filled the water container, miss shizuka got the car warmed and they all piled in while komuro still getting used to being an evo said "keep close and don't let up on the gas follow behind me and don't worry about the freaks I'll handle them now move out squad we have a nuke to outrun" as he opened the door a flood of zombies were in his way with a few instant sweeps of his sword and a few quick lunges he had cleaned them up and yelled "right move it gang" with bump and roll miss shizuka drove over the cut up bodies and the sped out behind komuro as he led the down the road cutting all in his way down he pointed to the right and singled them to turn as he turned he looked back to see the ute slide around the corner and follow closely behind, as rei was giving directions she heard a crackle in the glove box, she pulled out a radio and heard komuro say "I found these in the back I will tell you were to go very soon but we need to be out of town by 80 miles in the next hour ETA is in one hour so step on it guys im picking up the pace and heading towards the freeway" after that he cut of radio contact, takagi looked over and said "whats that rei" she turned and said "a short wave radio komuro just said to speed up and follow him to the freeway we need to be 80 miles out of here by one hour he has the solar radio and heard them say ETA is one hour so shizuka punch it" miss shizuka went into fifth gear and roared up the freeway turn of fish tailing around the bend as she saw komuro dart out of view and then back across with a tank torso in hand and fling it across the road to the scrub, "guy's head along hear and don't let up speed im riding the roof from now on, I'll keep watch" rei told shizuka to speed up and she sped up to 120 surprised to see no cars what so ever on the road, "komuro there is blockade up there they have solders" rei cried over the radio, she saw komuro run along the car and then run toward the barricade and drag across to bollards to make a whole and he killed the solders in the path and then the car shook as he sat back up top, "rei tell her to flat stick it we have no time to sit here and pull ourselves they have orders to fire now ask takagi what is a safe distance from the nuke sight" rei told shizuka to floor it and asked "TAKAGI whats a safe distance from here if the nuke hits that house" she replied "exactly 62.5 miles why" "there launching it now" takagi did a math in her head and said "we have exactly 25 minutes to punch it out of here at 125 we should be able to make that distance in 20 minutes I hope but we have no idea how fast it is traveling and how close they are they could right of the beach and be here in two minutes so let's hope there in fucking America"

Over the radio komuro said "guys they just launched from east japan we have 35 minutes till impact get a move on" takagi took the radio and said "we only need to be 62.5 miles out of the city and we have 35 minutes till impact but only need 20 so were in the times today guys let's move" as they drove away Alice said "WAIIIIT I FORGAT ZEKE HES STILL IN THE HOUSE" rei said over the radio to komuro "takashi zeke got left behind what do we do" he relied "keep going I'll get the dumb dog you move it to the safe area at exactly 70 miles down the road is fuel station get a manual pump and fill up no noise and when you're done eat the food from the shop and stock up on supplies I'll faster on my own" he took of his armour and left his singlet and jeans on and before a protest came over the radio he was gone, as he watched the car drive away he thought "if I can go over 125 by leaping of the moving car in 60 kilo bomb suits what if dropped to nearly no wait at all and ran" he decided to put all his strength into his leg muscles and ran for it as he ran he felt his body move faster and faster and thought "man I can't believe I became this I truly am not a human any more if it wasn't for that dog I would let myself die there but I can't leave Alice and saeko so im stuck like this till I find that cure" as he snapped out of his thought he saw his the freeway entrance come up and he turned the corners and streets leading back to the house, he went inside and spent 10 minutes searching for zeke only to find him in the gun volt, he then saw the clock and said "OH SHIT OUT OF TIME GOTTA RUN" he picked up the small dog and held him close and put his sword in the sheath on his back, he sprinted at full pace and his vision tunnelled at the shear speed he was moving he noticed the a black figure close in on the town and realized it was the nuke, he reached the freeway and the barricade 5 miles out of town just as the bomb hit he noticed the shock wave creeping up on him and he thought " if im running in front if that means im running faster than 200, dang I love this thing right now" as the shock wave past him he saw a red clouds of fire creep up over the high way and he counted that if he was running 200 m and hour he needed to stay in front for 1.25 minutes no easy task, as he reached the 1 minute marker on his run he noticed the clouds had sped up and were getting thinner he realized as they got thinner and petered out they got more intense in heat and if he got caught he would be killed instantly, as he countered the second 5, he looked back and saw them turn white with fire and he tried to speed up but couldn't he counted 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 he looked back to see the clouds getting further away and then stop as the bellowed out vanished into black char and smoke as he smelt phosphorous and napalm in the air he ran to where the first fuel station was and caught up with the group moments later as he saw shizuka and takagi pumping fuel and the rest of the group eating while Alice prepped the food for shizuka and takagi, "im back guys and funny enough im out of breath hahaha" as he handed the dog to Alice he said "never forget him again next time something like this happens I leave him there" as she noticed the fear in his eyes she put zeke in the car and hugged him tightly and said "thankyou daddy thankyou and im sorry I won't do it again" he hugged her back and said "its ok now let's fill up and move on we have long road to the army base and by the looks a long night ahead, we leave her tonight and fill up in the morning at the base its 360 miles to the base guys so hustle up and move out I will keep watch out so if you aren't driving sleep rei you take over from shizuka and drive for a while shizuka you take a breather and sleep everyone else check the gear" as they all did their jobs saeko said to komuro "please don't ever do that again even if you can do it don't you had me worried sick you know" he smiled and hugged her and said "im sorry babe my bad but it's her dog" as they hugged saeko said "komuro I want you to promise me that till our child is born you will be a reckless man like just now ok and promise you will keep everyone safe you have the power to know so use it for us all" he nodded and kissed as he said "I will, EVERYONE get your gear and get in the truck were leaving no doubt any company we have will be hear soon so get in and lets go im up top on lookout so don't worry, rei heat her up" rei got in and started the ute while shizuka got in and sat in the passenger seat and directed her till she thought rei was good enough on her own, then fell asleep, as all the people fell asleep rei and komuro were the only ones awake until shizuka woke up an hour later and kept rei awake with her hand up rei's dress playing with her wetness a while,

"WAAAAKE UUUUP EVERYONE" komuro yelled as all the group startled to life as they saw him running alongside a rolled down window and rei laughing with shizuka, "what is it now komuro" said takagi in a sleepy voice with kohta gripping her boobs, "it's the army base 15 clicks up ahead" said saeko who had a gripping still sleeping Alice attached to her left boob, "how can tell that saeko" said rei half stunned looking in the rear-view mirror, "remember I ate that awful tasting heart I regret it now but I can sense it up ahead with a whole shit load of them, I guess it's a perk from the virus I suppose that's a good thing then right komuro" as she looked out at him he nodded but didn't look at her as he was staring up the road, "stop here rei hide the car in the bushes over there lock the car and cover the windows with the boards in the back keep quiet and don't move" komuro said "wait why is that takashi" rei said, "bandit tribe rei" said saeko using her now pulsing sense of noticing the enemy being only a mile down the road, "komuro there are 6 of them armed with m60 chain guns and a rpg, also one of them has a 80 calibre sniper rifle on the hill he is on the left ridge" komuro looked at her and smiled and said "thanks babe that makes my job easier than" shizuka said in croky voice fearing his answer and asked "are you going to kill them takashi" he looked over and said it us or them and I am not losing us so its them" he vanished in a blur and appeared in front of the bandits and asked "excuse me is the road to the military base im searching for something there" the head bandit said "well well a lost moron and he has a pretty blade nice and big to, seems its your unlucky day kid" as the head bandit signalled for the sniper komuro moved to the side just as the bullet passed him and ran up the hill and struck the sniper stabbing im in the heart, he then ran down the hill and cut down the three with the chain guns and then the leader and the rpg bloke, he moved the body's off the road and cleared the vehicles out of the way and took all the ammo and stashed it in a big crate and picked up the sniper rifle and the rpg and ran back to the ute. He put the guns and ammo in the tray and knocked on the window and said "all clear guys lets move"

THE BASE

The group arrived at the base to find a whole hoard of dead there an lucky enough no evo's on the outside so komuro said "lock and load you apes lets have some fun"

Ok that's it for now I'll see you next chapter with some more zombie slicing pussy dicing and maybe we'll see if we get komuro a cure and Alice laid in a time jump till then phoenix out:


	6. chapter 6 hte unfortunate incedant

Ok im back guys and I just realized that the chapters I put up were a bit wrongly numbered for their order but they are all in the right order so just ignore the numbering ok, ok on tho my next chapter it going to be a big on, enjoy

Chapter6: the army base and the hunt for the cure

Komuro and the others have just escaped the nuke straight on their home town the city is wiped and the people responsible for this outbreak and viral attack on the world have deemed them a threat to the world due to them finding out about the secret they hold but they only know a minute portion of the case, what shall they find in the army base, "ok you apes let's have some fun" komuro yelled at the z's (his new nickname for the zombies) "you z bastards have caused me so much of a pain in my ass I'm pissed off now" he yelled cutting down 3 z's in one strike "hay guys can give a man a hand I know I'm all evo and shit but come on many hands make more fun, oh and saeko you stay with Alice and shizuka your in position to fight" he asked an warned to the group, as he turned back to the hoard a zombie latched onto his arm and left a definite imprint in his arm as he cut the offending z from his body, as kohta yelled out "oh shit komuro you ok bro" komuro finished cutting down the 4 z's on his side of the yard and the group killed the last 10 on their side as the 20 or so z's were finished off he replied "I'm fine guys remember I'm already a host to the virus it can't do much to me now so I just need first aid for a little cut ok" as he turned to face the ute were saeko and Alice were he saw shizuka rush over and grab him just as his vision blacked out and he lost consciousness, in his mind he saw a figure dressed in a white roman robe and hands clasped in her front as the figure got closer he saw it was a women and he realized her, "mother why are you back" the figure spoke in a deep voice like a no other he had heard, (picture that dragon from the merlin TV show), it spoke to him and said "komuro I am not your mother I am the virus in your body I am the conscience of your entirety I have a shape you can easily be accustomed to, in form I can easily speak to you, as you are now you are weak, you have succumbed to the severe drain on your body and you have not let the transformation complete and you have exhausted you stamina reserves," komuro confused and feeling sick said "I thought I couldn't run out of stamina I thought I was you know invincible" the figure in front of him said "no not yet you need to give it time some weeks need to pass before you are fully able to utilize the virus in manner you can survive from, as it stands you are dying, that wound won't kill you but your sheer lack of brains has, you over used your body and it breaking down, the running has caused g force trauma to your entire being, the lack of stamina has stopped the healing process and your lack of feeding has made you weak and vulnerable simply put your as about strong as porcelain, and useful as fly screen on a submarine so to fix you I have blacked you out and I am keeping you here for 12 hours, in that time your body can recover enough for you to move about like regular person but after you awake you need to feed and train meaning find a source meat sustenance and an area to train yourself in also stop being a fool your embarrassing me"

Komuro barely got a word out when a flash of white light appeared and he awoke to flash light shining in his eyes, "ah god dam it what is that your shining in my a bloody Minnie sun" as looked around he saw all his friends and Alice and saeko cuddled up to him on the bed he was sleeping on as looked up to shizuka who was holding the medical torch he asked "so what happened guys" kohta walked up and hit him as he said "you faggot you over did it, we had to fight of over 20 of those things while keeping her from the fight plus poor Alice nearly got bit saving you she took a fucking gun and shot one breaking her arm because of you, I told them to leave you for what you put us through, told em leave you here and we go but saeko and Alice stayed so we had to as well so thank them for saving your sorry ass" he walked out with his silent sniper and two 50 calibre pistol with silencers on them and sat on the snipers platform on the roof, as he turned to takagi he asked "I don't what happened but can you fill me in, and I am sorry for all I put you through I really am" as takagi went speak he heard kohta say "you damn better be sorry that kids arm is hell it took two bottles of pain killers and rag to shut her up we didn't wanna be rough but with the amount freaks out there we had to it took 8 hours to get her to sleep so you better listen and be real sorry" he looked up at takagi and heard her say "16 hour you were out we thought were gonna die, when you hit the deck we all thought you were dying from the bite but when you kept a pulse we decided to carry you to the car, that's when you started howling and screaming as burns appeared on you, after that it got crazy, the z's came running they actually ran at us kohta took you m60 and chucked his silencer on it rei and shizuka even picked up a chain gun to bad we only had on silencer but they helped out me and saeko were in car I had to keep in there with you she wanted to help but I said to her your pregnant if that kid is want have always wanted don't be a fool and just wait here but she wouldn't listen she stood up and fired a few shots off before I pulled her in she was so distraught she couldn't even cry she just went pale and sank into my arms like a rag doll I have seen some so ghost like she just went blank like a her soul just disappeared when tried get to snap out of I lost concentration and Alice took the assault rifle we got from the bandits, she got two round before she broke her arm on the third, she fired it while running from the hoard, she turned and fired it with one arm and broke her forearm, dislocating her shoulder at the same time it was bad rei took bite on the fore arm but lucky for her she had your armour on shizuka, well shizuka is, you need to see for yourself to get that one in check but to be honest we all agreed on leaving you here rei wants you dead kohta and I don't really like you anymore and saeko and Alice said if we all break up we aren't considered their family anymore so we all stayed for them because we can't leave alone, but komuro I think you better brace yourself for shizuka its not pretty" he was absent of words till he said a minute later "please tell me she didn't die I don't want her be dead please takagi is she alive" takagi looked at him and said "no and yes you need to come with me" as she gestured him to follow she led him down the hallway saying "we parked the car in the medical bays and we are in the doctors building shizuka took a lot flak from the z's and I think you really need think hard on what you gonna do for rei if shizuka dies on her your as good dead and can tell you this much of she dies and rei go on killing spree after you saeko and Alice will be the first in her line of sight so think hard komuro in how to save her" as they came the door with shizuka's name on it he opened it and saw rei standing there with a lance in her arms, "rei found that in the armoury just next door, there are some weapons in there we putting in the armoured carrier, all the guns were taking but the special ones we have a plan to fit to the carrier, komuro look at her see her state because of this damn virus we can't fix her and if you know where that cure is help us" takagi said, as rei woke up she saw komuro and said "one more inch and this goes through your head buster you already caused enough pain you may have been our friend before but now you're a dead man, she is dying because of you cockiness and now my shizuka is dying and I can't save her why did you go off and be such cocky cunt why couldn't you just be smart" she collapsed on a bleeding bandaged shizuka, as looked over her he noticed at least 17 bite marks and a countless number of holes he asked "those holes takagi are they what I think they are" takagi took him out of the room and said "they are komuro the fuck use guns now and shizuka took all the shots protecting she said just as passed out an adults job is love and protect the children she did that for all of us and now we can't save her please find the cure and save her from the virus" komuro saw takagi break down into tears as he also heard rei in the room crying he knew that all his friends hated him, why, because he got cocky and used to much energy and got burnt out then his friends got seriously hurt and now someone close to him was dying and his family was breaking apart, he said to takagi "look I am so sorry for our family breaking down and I'm so sorry for her state, but I can't do anything right know I need I a few moment to think" as he ushered in the door to console rei he walked of and back down the hall to where saeko and Alice where sleeping,

he walked out on the balcony where he saw that they were all on a 3rd floor of the building, he noticed kohta glaring at him and said "look bro I'm sorry for whats happened but need time to fix this" kohta said "she doesn't have time and if she dies we have decided to take saeko and Alice with us while we leave you her to die, rei said if she dies she will kill you and catch up in the ute" komuro looked at him and said "I would welcome it too, I can't begin understand what happened or say I'm sorry enough but I'll spend all my saying it if I have to just to make up for it," just as he said it the voice in his head said there is one way to save her, a blood transfusion, give her you blood and the virus in the blood will cure her, you see there is no cure to the virus there was no cure developed the time it took to create perfect version of the virus was too long and they calculated that a cure development would be longer, and by the time a decision was made to make one the break out began, komuro you are the cure to shizuka's problem, know this though she won't become and evo but she won't be normal either," komuro said to it "what you on about she won't be normal after I cure her" kohta looked at him confused as he realized komuro was talking to someone, the voice in his head said "komuro after she is 'cured' she won't be in danger from turning but the side effect will be a different matter, unlike you with total control shizuka will be, 'less herself' she won't be shizuka any more, the shizuka you know will be gone and replaced by a new one, most likely the same in all ways but at the same time not, her personality will be intact but when comes down to thing s like love and important things to her personal life that will be non-existent" komuro fell over in shock as he covered his mouth to stop a cry of horror forming as he realized that shizuka wouldn't love rei any more if cured, that miss shizuka will lose ability to love again and that rei will be forever heart broken, komuro heard the viruses conciseness fade away and kohta's voice appear in his ears "komuro wake up you blithering moron what is talking to you In that head of yours" as he shook komuro he punched and sent komuro to the rails on his ass, "kohta what the fuck why did you it me" kohta stood up and said "because you spaced out dumbass, know tell me why did you space out then and who was talking to you" komuro looked at him and said "so you know do you, well since I can't hide that then I'll tell you, that virus seems to be able to talk to me it freaks the shit out of me but it relays intel to me and this time it said there is no cure for shizuka" kohta practically screamed and said in a voice to loud and rei heard it all the way down in her room with shizuka, " WHAT ….. THE … FUCK … DO… YOU MEAN THERE IS NO CURE" komuro slumped down and said "I mean there is no cure that can be found because there was no cure made basically meaning if you want her cured there is no way to cure her, well back to her original self any way" kohta caught his words and said "original self you mean there is a way to fix her up but what do you mean by not her original self" komuro said "I guess it's time to call a meeting"

he called a meeting of all the group in shizuka's room and started by saying "I want to know the truth how do you all really feel about me even saeko and Alice I want you all to tell me the truth before I tell my news" rei started off by saying "I'm angry at you, you got yourself infected and then you went and blacked out and then she took all that damage saving you why did you black out and why did you let this happen" he said "I didn't mean for this to happen rei the virus hadn't completed its changing, it didn't fully change me so I wasn't completely finished transforming so I used up to much energy and blacked out due to extreme trauma due to too much damage from self-infliction in battle and saving zeke, I pushed myself to far trying not to let anything happen to you guys and in my foolishness this happened" rei looked at him and said "so the reason you blacked out and this happened was you pushed yourself so far to keep us safe, but why do something so reckless" he looked down at shizuka and said "this situation alone is all the proof you need of why, the fact is I knew that there was no cure for my virus but I didn't want to believe it, until I blacked out found out that this virus can communicated to me, the information I got was shocking but I will tell you later I need the rest of your thoughts" takagi and kohta spoke next "we think you were a moron because you didn't trust our strength enough to let us help you, you took on all those z's back at the house and then you did that stupid shit at the high and killed solders to lets us get away and then you played chicken with a nuke for a dumb dog because Alice would have cried, and now you black out and this happens because you can't trust your friends abilities to help you" he was taken down a notch by takagi and kohta as they both agreed with her, he replied "it isn't that I can't trust your strength it just that since the tunnel I have had a feeling that I can't trust myself around any of you because I fear myself around a you all for crying out loud I'm a fucking evo I should out up on stick and burned then shot for crying out loud but you all let me live and why so I could do this to one of us, you see why I tried so hard to do it on my own why I didn't want any one fighting around me cause this would happen but it did any way because I'm too weak to be leader too weak save any one and too weak to even realize when I can't go any further so yeah I didn't guess I didn't trust your strength because I was worried I would about you guys trying something reckless due to feeling safe enough around me" takagi and kohta realized that komuro wasn't being cock but feeling scared of himself and trying to protect every one not from the z's but himself, "look guys I can't apologise enough I'll keep saying sorry for eternity if I have to but I can't stop feeling scared of myself I'm and evo and I'm scared that one day I'll lose it and I'll forget were friends and do something one day ago I turned and it feels like a year in my head " rei and takagi hugged him and a said "look we are still upset about this but we forgive you for being a moron so next time trust us and we'll help you ok but just remember we are here and we can help you, but don't think you have to do it yourself ok," saeko and Alice said "we love you komuro and we always will so cheer up" he let go takagi and rei and said "again I'm sorry but you need to know like I said before this virus communicates with me and it told me when this virus was created no cure was made with it, there is no made cure that will bring her back to her normal self" rei looked at him horrified and said "but there is a way to help her to right"

"Only one way and even though it will save her it may come with a hefty price that's as bad as dying and you losing her" rei looked at him and said "what do you mean may the cure kill her" "no it wont it will fix her like new but the side effect that may occur is that her personnel life and feelings towards anyone will vanish meaning rei you and shizuka having a relationship will be over" rei looked down at her lover and said "as long as she lives and I get to be around her I'll be happy so how do we save her komuro you little friend in your head did tell you that right" he grimaced and said " oh yes it did but before I do I must confirm something, are you willing to accept and kind method that may result in her being better and no matter what it is will you let it happen to save her" she hesitated thinking what he meant she finally said "if it saves my shizuka then yes" she bent down and kissed her lover then said "tell me what it is that needs to be done to save her" komuro rolled up a sleeve and said "a blood transfusion I give some of my blood, the altered virus in my body will save her but like it said it may change her and you may lose your love life with her can accept that" she said "no I can't but if she lives maybe I can accept loving her from a distance and maybe one day we will be together again" he smiled and said "what a lucky women she is" as he say in the seat next shizuka takagi left and then returned minutes later with some tubing and two needles she placed one in his arm and the other in her arm, over an hour he felt his blood run into her body, after about 90 minute takagi pulled the needles out and he said the virus chick said give it 48 hours after that we see if any changes happen, she said 1 of three thing can happen the first is a full and complete recovery the second is she lives and she loses her love life with rei the third is death so in 48 hours we see what happens"

48HOURS later

"REI KOMURO EVERY ONE COME HEAR" yelled Alice as she saw shizuka wake up, "oh my little cuddly teddy bear how are you Alice" Alice replied "fine thankyou" as the others walked in rei ran to her bed side and asked "how do you feel shizuka are ok do you hurt anywhere" shizuka looked at her and said "fine babe I do feel a slight back ache though but you can rub me one out later" as shizuka smiled a cheeky yet seductive grin at rei she leaned over and kissed rei passionately and said " I know what you all thought I have his memories and I forgive him and all of you but as of know I would like to alone with Alice and rei i need fix Alice's broken arm and speak to rei" as the group walked out kohta said "well I forgive komuro shizuka is all better I'm sure rei forgives you know so why don't we go fill the guns and shoot some z freaks aye" komuro smiled and said "id like that kohta but first I need a little half hour chat with saeko if get my drift besides I think takagi is looking rather flustered latterly you should tend to he first" as he winked at kohta he left to go to saeko's room and left kohta and takagi alone to talk, in shizuka's room, "rei I'm glad you and every one are all right now I'm glad komuro could fix me up to, Alice your arm will take a few weeks to stop swelling I reset it in place and splinted it but no more guns girly, and when you get time come see me and rei we'll help you help out with your 'frustrations' ok" as Alice blushed and walked out she said "miss shizuka miss mia-moto I hope we never part ways I love you all too much to lose you beside no one here has big enough boobs to sleep on" and with that she ran up the hallway, as shizuka laughed rei grabbed her right boob and a said "well they are lovely and big I hope you feel well enough for a get well fuck" shizuka smile and said "you know he said I might not love you any more well it's sort of the opposite effect in really horny and I want you now"

Ok so im going to finish it off next chapter just to make you wait, until then phoenix out


	7. Chapter 7 ALICE

Chapter 7: Alice

REHASH

Our high school gang of zombie killers has made it out of the city survived a blast from miner nuke, komuro and saeko got themselves turned into evo's, a special breed of infected person able to control the viral infection causing the zombie plague, miss shizuka nearly died from being overrun and attacked by z's witch is the nickname the gang gave to the zombies, after a long discussion the group forgave komuro for causing shizuka's condition but unable to find the fabled cure komuro found out that giving her some blood would allow the altered cells in his body to combat the infection in shizuka but a side effect from the blood caused some 'changes' in shizuka's personality make up, komuro was told that if he succeeds in saving her two things could happen she loses all ability to get close to some and becomes a soulless robot or she losses all memory and has to start a new from the point she wakes up, but in the case of komuro and his cells he gave her to combat the infection shizuka accepted the cells with a major unforseen effect on her she altered the cells and became like komuro and saeko and a side effect not predicted by komuro or the others seemed to occur in shizuka she became extremely horny and never endingly craving her lovers well 'love' in a sentence. She craved her lovers sexual gratification on constant bases now the effect has spread to the whole group and the only one without a release is our young gun friend the pink haired warrior ALICE:

CURRENT TIMES:

It's been week since shizuka and komuro had the accident at the army base the group has gotten over their differences and forgiven him and shizuka and rei have been fucking nonstop for a week due to shizuka's unnatural side effect of mad sex craving in weird twist of events the group caught a slight case of shizuka's side effect and became somewhat sex crazed as well and to their surprise they all seemed to like it, the fact that the world had been overrun with a virus infecting over 90 % of the world's populace and them being constantly on the run being able to bunker down in a army base they no cleared out and made a home in was a nice change of pace and having been as saeko says sickened by the sex bug and craving a release day and day out was a nice change forgetting about the worries and the world made them feel like normal again although they weren't normal any more, in there playful and sex driven mindless ness the group forgot about one unlucky person in the group a certain pink punk named ALICE she had been stricken with the drive and was unable to release her desires as the group came down from there week long high of sex driven infections they ignored ALICE and her problem and only being able self-relieve her condition worsened as she one night crept into rei and shizuka's room and began her plan of 'relive the drive' as she crawled up on to the bed

ALICE'S PLAN

"for a fucking week now this god damned BUG has been making my whole body hot my freaking pussy has been leaking cumm for a week and every time I jack off it gets worse so as of now im gonna get miss shizuka to fuck my brains out and if she refuses I'll make her she did this to me and it's an adults responsibility to fix their mistakes and look after the children so here we go" she whispered to herself in daze, she crawled up the bed and saw rei sprawled out on shizuka her legs wrapped around her lovers waist and her mouth suckling on shizuka's left boob while her hand grasped her right boob like a big fluffy pillow. Shizuka was red as a tomato and lightly moaning in her sleep while rei kept sucking and needing her boobs, as Alice crept closer she pondered how to do this "do I roll rei away and take shizuka for myself or do I stealth this" she couldn't make her mind up and she sat there in her own little world of bliss rei woke up and saw Alice sitting there with no underwear or bottoms on and shirt too small for her tightly hugging her 10 year old boobs which on her made her look 17 due them being large cc cups as rei looked up she said "Alice what are you doing here you should be asleep in your bed its late and we need to be up early" Alice frowned and said "why so you all get early start on you fuck fest, mph, I have been plagued the same as all of you for the last week and without release or a way cure it so I'm taking my stand shizuka and her cock are helping me and if you object just leave cause it's her fault and I want it to stop it just gets worse and I need a way out so her cock is going to fix me" as rei stretched out she and stared at Alice she noticed a light puddle of juices on the bed cover and said "Alice are you actually wet while sitting there" Alice smiled and said "yes, yes I am and I have been for a week now and it won't stop, so what" rei looked at her and then her lover and said "let get shizuka up wait outside for moment please, rei ushered her out and closed the door and thought "poor girl she has the same thing we had aww man it's going to be a long week ahead of us, she walked over to shizuka and looked at her in her birthday suit and felt her own pussy grow wet and her exposed nipples grow hard in the midnight air, "huh well I guess if she needs a cure for her little sickness I guess shizuka is the one to help her although it would be better to get everyone informed on this," she woke up shizuka who in her usual persona said "no teddy bear sir it's to early bean bread and asparagus ice cream its only 12 midday five more minutes" rei grabbed her nipples and said " UP you giant jugged sex addict its and emergency," as shizuka opened her eyes her nipples grew hard at the feeling of someone squeezing them and said "oh owe no not there ooooh," as she let a moan she stared at rei who was standing over in her birth day suit and said "rei what is it" rei took her hands back and folded her arms and said "Alice" shizuka looked down at rei who had a leaking faucet coming from her pussy and shizuka took a hand to it and shoved two fingers in and said "what about her" rei who almost keeled over in ecstasy said moaning "she needs you to …..help her….jack off …..Oh god…..she needs to release she has the….same problem as we did… oh god damn it" rei came all over shizuka's hand a steady of cum flowed her pussy as shizuka said "you didn't clean up after we fucked seems you kept my seed after all rei you sexy cum whore well I'll go see Alice you clean up the mess on the floor" as rei grabbed a towel and started wiping the floor shizuka walked outside still naked and saw Alice on the seat with a 3 fingers inside her, "well miss Alice it seems you have the same problem as the rest of us had a while ago why didn't you come to us and ask for help" Alice looked up and said still pumping her raging waterfall of a pussy "because who would want a little girl like me I'm only 10 and I haven't become a women yet" shizuka bent down and said "just because you haven't had a period yet doesn't you aint a women look at you, you have tits the size of rei's and you have the balls of a super solder you have saved us more than once, so why hesitate to ask for some help with your problem beside I think its best if I do this for you that broken arm won't heal if do this on your own" as Alice watched shizuka take her hand out of herself she felt herself clench in fear of her elders touch, as miss shizuka slowly slid three fingers in Alice's pussy Alice let out a little moan and then felt her pussy clench and she came on shizuka's hand a fell on her shoulder, "well Alice you truly are in need of some help come with me and I'll make you cum like a pro we'll cure you in no time"

Inside rei and shizuka's room Alice stood there and said "you know I had planned to take you but now I'm scared" rei took her chin and kissed her and asked "of what" Alice blushed and said "takashi being mad at me" shizuka said "why," Alice looked away and said "because I'm so young its wrong isn't it" rei and shizuka smiled at her and said "wrong is letting you suffer in silence if we fuck you brains out and make you feel better they won't care as long as you happy beside look at me and rei were way different in age she is 16 and I'm 25 isn't that frowned in normal society" Alice said "yes but normal society doesn't exist anymore so who cares" as Alice said this rei took her from behind and grabbed one her over well-developed tits and squeezed it and then placed a hand in her fiery hot wet pussy and shoved in her whole hand and got a low moan form Alice and a said "well then if normal society doesn't exist anymore who is there to complain about tonight" as rei picked her up with her hand still in her little friends pussy she placed her on the bed ad began pumping her fist in and out of Alice getting a chorus of moans and screams of ecstasy, took her free hand and pinched Alice's now rock hard erect clit and was rewarded with a squeal of orgasm "ooooh goood I'm, I'm oh I'm CUMMING, please fuck me now" Alice moaned into arms trying not to yell to loud, "not yet little pinkie shizuka is yet to have her fun" shizuka squatted over Alice's face and said suck my clit and make me wet" Alice stuck out her tongue as she licked the wet pussy being lowered onto her face and tasted the sweet nectar of shizuka as she tasted honey and cinnamon as she barely kept up with rei and her attack she felt shizuka clench her tongue in her pussy and came all over Alice's face as Alice came on rei's face and the trio laid on the bed breathing heavily shizuka recovering in no time and rei next, shizuka brought her cock out and positioned it in Alice's face and said "if you want to experience sex you need know what a real cock tastes like so suck me and make it good my little pink cum dump" Alice rolled over and opened her mouth for her cock meat meal, as the monster 11 inches slid I and out she struggled to get the wide load In and out of her tiny mouth, as played with the head and licked it she felt her pussy dribble and leak as rei played with her hole, "oh please no not again I just came I'm not ready yet oh god" she mumbled on cock, shizuka smiling said "get ready for some deep throat girly" Alice never hearing what deep throat was first hand found out real quick as her mouth stretched to the limit felt the extreme please of a monster cock deep throat fucking her face, as she slid up down throat fucking the cock she heard shizuka say "that's only 5 inches girl I still have 6 left and the place I have to go is down your gullet" shizuka hopped up on her knees and grabbed Alice's head as rei planted her strap on in Alice's ass and held her still, rei turned on the vibrating strap on and felt it pleasure her as it retreated inside her as well, she turned it up full ball and let a flurry of pumping begin as she went to town on Alice's but, the vibrations were so intense shizuka felt them in Alice's mouth, "oh god what a sensation that's the spot" she held Alice's head and pushed all her cock meat down Alice's throat and pumped her so hard she hit her stomach, "oh girly I'm Cumming make sure to take it all in" shizuka pumped furiously in Alice and then let a massive load of cum fill up her stomach, shizuka came for almost 15 seconds as Alice's stomach filled up the cum over flowed from her guts and swam up her throat out her mouth as shizuka pulled out she let he last few seconds of cum spray Alice in the face, now spray painted white in cum Alice collapsed gasping for air after choking down suck a monster cock, "well now Alice was that good enough for you" as shizuka spoke rei moaned and came as she pulled out of Alice's ass with loud pop, "god damn Alice that was great I never knew you had such a great ass so round and soft," as rei sat in the chair falling chair falling asleep still Cumming on herself, shizuka turned Alice around and said ok for the desert" Alice now positive this was the worst idea she had ever had said "wait I won't fit that in shizuka I'm way to small beside to be honest I wanted komuro to take my cherry" shizuka surprised the young girl said "I won't force you but I'm still hard and so I'm going to fuck you, but if really want his cock so bad I'll take your ass instead but so you know I've seen his cock and it's no smaller than mine so you're really trading nothing in" with smug laugh shizuka position her cum covered saliva slickened cock at Alice's recently spread asshole and said "you know it looks so much like rei's pussy very soft very well made perfect for giant cocks I'm lucky you came to see me I needed a cum tonight" as Alice went to protest shizuka's actions she felt the massive sausage plummet inwards and spread her soft ass cheeks wide open and stretch her ass open, her eyes rolled back in ecstasy and her mouth open letting her tongue fall out and drool roll out over her cheek, with the savage pumping of her ass Alice managed to moan and squeal between breathes "please…miss shizuka … please … be more gentle…. I'm ….going to…b-b-break …oh god…im –im –im CUUUMMMIIING" Alice let out loud deep moan that wok up komuro and saeko sleeping in the room next to rei and shizuka as shizuka was Cumming in Alice's ass komuro and saeko burst in to shizuka's room wearing nothing but shocked faces, saeko was wearing her famous cover nothing at all thong and practically see through bra which held zero cleavage at all because all it was, was a thin strip of see through purple fishnet cover her nipples on thin lace string, komuro on the other hand had a nothing on but see shizuka's massive cock and her ploughing Alice gave him a raging hard on and mad saeko wetter than a rice patty, "Shizuka what are you doing to her" shizuka finished Cumming her ass as a steady flow of cum flowed from her anal cavity onto shizuka's cock and bed, "well its obvious komuro dear I'm fucking her, she asked to she has the same bug we all had a while ago so I'm relieving her of her stress and pent up sex drive" komuro unable to think simply said "she is child and your fucking her she is 10 and your ploughing her ass why" she smiled and said "well two reasons 1 she doesn't want me take her virginity and two because the man she wants to give it too is you, tell me if you really think it's wrong why are you rock hard and why is saeko so wet" both of them looked at each other and fell silent as her stared at her dripping wet pussy and she drooled over his massive hard on, as they stood in awe and silence shizuka spoke up and said "well your body's are saying more than you so komuro come over here fuck her pussy she want a cure for her sickness and I believe I have one more round in me" shizuka grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bed and placed at Alice's dripping wet pussy and said "fuck her she wants it takashi" he paused and said "no its wrong she is our child I can't" Alice spoke up and said "I am not I just call you that because you so kind to me now keep being kind and fuck me it's not wrong so plough me komuro now" komuro couldn't move and stood there frozen, as he heard saeko moan and turned to see shizuka ploughing her in the pussy with her still rock hard cock his man meat throbbed and he felt a stream of precum flow over his cock and down his ball sack, Alice impatient and horny grabbed him and rolled him over on the bed and placed her pussy over his cock, as looked up at her she put the head in all the way up to her barrier and then said "you are going to break it and be my first and you are going to come in me and like it because I love you _daddy"_ she said with a roll of her tongue as she kicked legs out and spear tackled his cock braking her hymen she yelped and clenched her pussy muscles around his cock, he snapped to and rolled her over and said "if you are intent on this I guess I'll fuck you but know this from now on you belong to saeko and I if you fuck anyone but me or her you'll be in serious trouble kiddo dad has spoken" before she could respond she felt him pull nearly all the way out and then shove his massive cock of 11.5 five back in all way to womb and through to the wall on the other side, he pumped slow at first to get a feel of her tight pussy and then he sped up and ploughed her like no tomorrow, "oh god you're so tight Alice I can believe you take this much meat you small pussy is so tight it hurt but it feels so good" Alice now singing in moans of ecstasy cried out "I …. Love … your cock daddy…. Please fuck….me…forever" as komuro sped up his pace to nearly a blur he felt Alice climax and grip his cock he felt the all to familiar clench in his ball sack and he said "I'm Cumming I'm Cumming" as he ploughed his cock balls deep in her pussy her grabbed her tits and made her cum one last time as he did and filled her pussy and womb full to the top, his cock so large completely blocked her pussy closed and let no come flow out just as he collapsed and fell on her and hugged her close still balls deep in her hard as rock, he heard saeko cum with shizuka who fill her up and then sprayed her full of cum and bathed her in a veil of sticky white snow as the two girls laid on floor drenched in cum komuro said "I am still hard Alice I think I need another round" Alice wide eyed and shocked said "no more I can't" as she this rei rolled her of and placed his cock in her balls deep and began bouncing on his cock and said "I've waited too long for this meat now I'm going to take all night so you better make me cum till morning boy" as she bounced up and down her tits flaying all over the place he grabbed them and pulled her nipples getting a loud moan and a climax from her pussy he lasted a few more seconds and then came a massive load in her lasting a full 20 seconds, "wow if that's your pussy whats you ass like" he flipped her over and smashed her ass, ploughing away he reached dover and grabbed her tits and did her reverse cowgirl style while ploughing her ass, she came 3 more time before he came again as he came he felt ass muscles clench and squeeze him dry as she came again she leaked all his cum out her pussy and on the bed, "well now rei that's not acceptable you can't have one hole dry and the other full of cum I guess it's back to the pussy again," she was too out of stamina to resist him as he flipped her over and put her legs above her head and speared in after a minute of speedy fucking he came again and collapsed on her as Alice shizuka and saeko all climbed up and they all passed out together" the next week resulted in many orgy's between saeko komuro and Alice and shizuka Alice and rei and at times In the middle of the night all five of them in one big fuck fest.

Ok guys its all over for now until bring out number seven its left in your hands for now so don't strangle him to hard remember clean up later hahaha just kidding enjoy till then phoenix out.


	8. Chapter 8 INTEL

Ok you lovely people who read my really well written… crap, let's say, ha-ha ok I decided to put in that sex scene really because I was so stuck in a writer's block rut I just got gave up and got bored so I wrote a sex scene and decided to give Alice her own sex scene because really no one pays her any attention, yeah she is cute and she is small and well just a kid but hay it's a show the dead and kids getting a boner over shooting shit, they hook up they kill things and fall in love so I gave alice a shout out plus its just good for a block breaker so on the other hand here is my next chapter enjoy

Chapter 8: the intel centre

Its been three months since the battle at takagi's house and the group has decided to go look for the information on the where about of the creators of the virus, "oi gang we need to decide how we are going to go about this do we just find all the army bases in japan and search em or do we start somewhere specific" asked komuro not really knowing how to start the search, takagi spoke up and said "well there is a lab in this army facility but there is one teeny tiny problem" komuro looked at here and asked "and what is that takagi a booger man" he said laughing "no fucktart it's an army of z's and evo freaks, by the count we got a day ago there is over 200 infected normal z's and at least another 100 mixed evo's by my count the majority of the evo is what hirano calls the tank type, if we want any way in there we have to first kill them all" komuro looked at her and said "dang I really hoped it was just a booger man like some weird shadow or even some homeless dude high on meth but that aww man we are fucked" saeko stepped in and said "you now seeing as you and I are so called infected maybe they won't harm us seeing as we are one of them maybe if they realise we are infected we can walk on through them, our changes have settled now, our altered viruses have settled down and we can use our abilities now so why not try it out, if worst comes to pass you can just kill em komuro you have a giant fucking blade after all, maybe we should nickname you blade haha" takagi looked at her and said "so your saying if they see him as being infected and one of them maybe they won't attack and just let him through like one of them," saeko said "yes and no, yes if they do see him as one of them he is safe and no as well because if they do see him as one they'll think of him as a kind of leader like the witches but in a manner like some kind of general or king meaning if all goes well they'll actually and literally follow him meaning if we move out they will follow us and if that happens its big fucking shit storm and we are at a major disadvantage, shit all meds fuck all bullets and no armour but what komuro gave me so yeah good and bad news there" komuro shooshed them before an argument broke out due to stupid rambling from rei and takagi against saeko, and he said " look I see a valid test here we test that if an infected human like me or saeko can get through them maybe I can plant some sort bomb or lethal kind of device in there and take em out so I say we test it out, hirano cook up a plasma bomb and make it a big one big enough to fry every motherfucker in there but make sure it won't take out the lab ok that's key importance here," he thought for a second and then said "hey takagi I read a while back that about year ago some scientist created some kind of miracle armour for stealth suits called smart art came suits what are they and how can we get our hands on them" takagi looked at him and said "those things are a suit that binds to the solder in a kind skin like suit, it is as hard as diamonds virtually impenetrable light as paper and as mouldable as clay, say you get bitten they won't brake and you are practically safe if say one of those tanks hit you and sends you flying it absorbs all the shock waves and keeps you alive but the problem is the ones in existence in japan are 600 kilometres north of here and are in the army base my farther held but saying that means we need to leave here and trek that far away, plus we have no idea how to get there and what we'll face so no point in going" komuro smiled and said "sound like perfect investments alright gang here is the plan I am going down into the lab sector hirano you cook up your famous z frying bomb the rest of you take this gear and load the ute and armoured carrier, now the rules are thus, shizuka you rei and saeko take the armoured carrier, Alice you go with them, hirano and I will take the ute, we have tricked it out with metal plating so it should be alright as an escort trouper, and I can drive to so its fine, we also have a 50 on the roof as well as a mini gun and ample bullets in the back so were fine" saeko spoke up and said "we're hoping in with you two Alice and I aren't going in some metal container we want in with you two" komuro turned and said "NO FUCKING WAY, your 1 month pregnant and Alice is a kid I'm not letting my family in some rust bucket ute beside if hirano and I get in to trouble at least I only need to worry about I person not 3 so NO, beside you can't shoot and she has a broken arm plus I don't to wanna look out for you two if I don't need to so just go and keep the girls company" takagi looked up at them and said "wait a sec where am I going in the carrier or ute" hirano said to her "well they need you more than us but I found ear wig coms so keep in contact with me and we'll keep plans flowing that way ok" she kissed him and said "sounds cool now rig up that bomb we have vehicles to load" komuro trudged off to the lab area while the rest went about their jobs, as he went to climb down the ladder hirano threw him a comm piece and said "5 minutes dude after that come back and the bomb will be done" he nodded and climbed down the ladder and ran to the building

THE LAB

At the stair well down to the basement were he saw to big metal doors that looked like blast proof doors he saw a massive gathering of z's, he contemplated the idea of going down there and thought "well the small are blind but it's the evo guys that bother me if they attack I'm pretty in for a shit fight but like the others said if they follow me like leader there all in deep shit so I need to be careful" he decided to just walk in there see what happens, he thought, "if I'm attacked I just need warn the group to lock down the rooms if I'm accepted I also need to warn them to keep at least a day ahead of me ahhh man what cluster fuck" he walked down the steps and pat the all the blind ones just pushing them aside seeing as they respond if noise is made, he saw that the evo ones were quiet to maybe they feared the others to, he reached where they were standing and stood there in front of them and waited for a reaction, as they turned to him the evo's looked him up and down watched him closely, the hunter and spitters backed off and sat down in a bowing position like servant were as all the tank types growled and lunged for and attack, as he jumped back he thought "if they were quiet because of the small fry maybe if I make noise and attract the small fry to them they might run away" as he dodged another attack and took the head of one of the tanks, he jump on the back of one tank and sunk a small knife into its back getting loud cry of pain from it, as it screamed and flayed about the small blind ones swarmed on the noise of the tank smothered it in bite and tore flesh away after a few minutes of screams and gorging on flesh it died and the hoard calmed down and went back to being in a non-awakened state, he saw the rest of the tanks back up and bow down like the rest of the evo types, he slowly walked to the doors and looked them over he saw the hoard of the evo's part like river around a rock, he noticed a control panel on the wall encased on a bullet proof casing he touched the microphone in his ear and said "hirano you copy I have news" he heard a crackle then hirano's voice say "copy takashi what is the news" takashi spoke back

"bad real fucking bad for you guys, the test went of perfectly, the evo's follow the smartest and strongest infection meaning me, if I leave here they'll follow, so put the bomb at the entrance to the stairs and run like fuck get to a safe zone the lab is protected by bomb doors and the control panel is under blast shielding so it will survive the blast, but I have stay behind and stick around with these guys if I leave they follow so I can't move to faraway" he let the mike go dark for a second and heard hirano say "you must joking takashi if you stay you'll die as well look maybe try ordering them or something maybe they might follow orders" komuro said "and how the fuck do I order the undead to stay put huh grunt wheeze like a fool" hirano shouted back "NO YOU MORON act like the alpha evo and command them god act like man and man the fuck up bitch use you sack and order them" komuro frowned at hirano's call through he microphone and then said "fine I'll give it a go but know this if it fails I'm gonna kill you if I end dying here cause they wouldn't listen to me" he turned the mike off after telling hirano to bring the bomb and turned to the evo's and thought "man how do I get them to listen to me what to do just say, 'stand up'" as he said the words aloud the evo's stood to attention and waited, "huh look at that it works" he thought about it and said "right I want into that room and it looks like I can't get in so here is the deal my army, I'm getting something to take down those doors you guys stay and guard it when I come back ill have fresh orders for you" as he watched them they stood up and lined up in rows of two or three in their half assed undead version of it and waited for him to command them again, as he walked out he glanced back at the room and saw them still there he smiled and went up the stairs, at the top he saw the group there and said "well hirano the orders worked lucky for you, now give me the bomb and go I'll be back in moment" he took the giant the case of hirano and walked down the stairs he walked over to the doors and placed a few metres away, he stood up and said "right I have one more thing to collect so keep up the guard guys you're doing a good job" he walked up the stairs hoping his fake orders were believed and glanced back at the room one last time saw them still there, he reached the top of the stairs and ran to the carrier where he saw hirano standing there, "right blow it hirano any second there gonna come looking and then we are totally stuffed now blow it" as he said it hirano hit the trigger and a bright light of white came from the room and then a cloud of red fire blew for the tunnel and shot out like flame thrower and then died down to a dull smoking cloud of black,

"wow hirano you really know how to make bang glad we are on the same side" as komuro pooped his round the corner of the carrier he saw a few stragglers pop out and he saw three evo's appear, he said to the group "stay hidden I have an idea" he walked around the carrier and said to the evo's "oi you guys what the idea aren't you meant to be on guard" he saw one of the three look at the smoking tunnel and then to him and then they all lined up in a row and waited for him" he walked to them and said "right I see someone set it off right are you all that's left" he said hoping they understood, the tank that was left turned to him and nodded, in surprise of the understanding they had of him he said "good now turn to the tunnel were going down to get in that door" as the trio turned he drew his word and cut the head from the tank and cleaved the other two onto small limbed pieces, "sorry guys but you undead freaks need to die goodbye" he gestured to the group to come over and said "ALL CLEAR GUYS" as they emerged from the hiding spot and ran to him rei asked "how did you know that would work" he said "I didn't but I had to try, now we know if I can prove myself stronger than a group of evo's they'll follow me and another thing they are also scared of the lesser z's so If we get the lesser z's to attack the evo's we can get a leg up in the war, plus if we start the evo's on an attacking scheme against the lesser, its less work for us" he smiled and then said "I have plan, if we get one evo to spread a message to the rest saying kill the lesser zombies because there a threat than we don't have to fight as many and if I control each evo we meet you guys will be safe good plan right" takagi spoke up and said "I can work the finer details on that out it's a bit hollow but I like the idea of it so let's give it go, but first lets crack that lab"

Down at the lab doors takagi went to work on the panel with no luck in getting in when saeko pushed her aside and started typing " alpha 9741 bravo" as she stopped typing a voice from the computer said "lab override command accepted access granted" as saeko looked around she heard takagi say "what was that saeko" she looked at her in daze and said " I don't know but I just saw the word and typed sorry" komuro looked at her and said "it's your virus speaking to you it does that to me as well you get used to it I hope" as the doors slid open and the lab was revealed to them they saw a pristine un touché lab with a man sitting in a chair on a computer eating ramen, as he looked to them he said "how the hell did you get in fuck off now this is restricted access only go on bugger of before you arrested" komuro walked to him and drew his blade on the man and said to him as he held him down by throat "look a hole the world is gone to shit the dead walk the earth your precious army is no more and you have the balls to speak to women that way I should gut you just for speaking like that to a women now tell me what I need to know and you may live to hide in hear and die like a pussy" as the man pissed himself he said "ok I'm sorry man just calm down and we can talk ok" komuro let him go and sat down in the chair opposite him and said "right we need to access to every info terminal you have regarding the virus of the undead I know you have intel on it so speak and I need access to the intel on the miracle suits also I know you know about them so let's get down to business shall we" the man froze in his tracks and said "I can't do that you'll just have to fuck off that I won't give you no matter the threats no matter the case no means NO" just as he said that a women came out and said "darling tea is ready" komuro looked up and said "oh hello mam I'm takashi komuro your darling husband just let us after being saved by us it's nice to meet you" she looked at him and said "oh how nice of him such gratitude from suck a nice man welcome you can stay all you like as long as you need whatever you want is yours" she walked in the room next door and komuro sat down and smiled at him "well you know family is important in an apocalypse sir so let's make deal. My family and I need to that intel and those suits and you are giving us that intel I want my family safe and so do you so give us what we want or I kill her and anyone else in this fucking bunker then I skin you alive and feed you to the zombies so deal" he looked at komuro in a white shade of shock and said "please don't hurt her she is all I have left I lost my girls to those things and had to kill them please you have no idea my pain" komuro glared in anger and said "no idea aye, my mom turned into one of those evo things I just killed out there and then she turned me into one as well and then I was forced to kill her my own mum you jackass so let me tell you this I know pain, my mum dad and whoever else I loved and knew are gone and those who aren't I need to save and jackass prick like you won't help and you wonder why people like you die by hands like mine so yeah I know pain" the scientist looked at him and said "there are two terminals the big one is the intel on the virus that one next to you takashi is the suit intel it's just coordinates and basics here but it's a start I guess right" komuro held out his hand and shook the man's hand and said "sorry for the scare and thanks I hope you can forgive me and I hope you all survive this nightmare thanks again and good luck" takagi printed out all details and then backed them all up on two 16 gig hard drives and then left as komuro exited he said "Yo keep you women safe and next time someone comes by be nice to them and good luck sir" komuro watched the doors shut and lock and ran up the stairs to the ute all the gang got in the carrier and hirano and komuro hopped in the ute and led the APV (armoured personnel carrier) along the road to the first check point in their journey a fuel station where they could fill the APV up, the APV had 10 fuel tins about 80 litres in volume enough to refill the APV once, although he carrier has a 1000 kilometre tank it was a slow journey so they even though they would make the 600 km trek on one tank they needed back up any way,

Komuro drove up to the bowser at the fuel station and got the hand pump from the back of the ute and filled up the ute then handed the pump the girls at the APV, "alright I'm on recon hirano stay with the girls and call me when you're done" hirano nodded and stood on lookout as komuro went through the station he killed at least 7 blind zombies and reached the back of the station where a she lay shut up with a padlock, he pulled it off and opened the door to find a stash of food and medical supplies calling hirano on the mike he said "yo gang we have jackpot of meds and food fill up and come quick all hostiles neutralized all is safe" as the group finished filling the tanks komuro came round the corner with a trailer in tow with at least 50 med packs and at least 70 boxes of food, "right that's about a third of the food and half the meds guys so I say we lock the shed up and reinforce so no one else get ins takagi hirano you're up do your magic, we'll load the gear and then fix the shed no one splits up ok, so load gear every hid in the carrier takagi hirano get your gear then we'll head round back" all the group loaded the meds and food and half an hour later all the girls climbed on the APV and hirano komuro and takagi wen round back of the shed as rei climbed the 50 on the APV she said "I'll keep lookout for thieves there is a town about 5 km that way if we are that close there is bound to be thieves out here so hurry up please I don't wanna be left here to long" komuro smiled and said "we'll be quick" as they ran around the back and started the work komuro drew his blade said "hurry up we have company" as takagi and hirano worked on the doors and reinforced the shed komuro was busy cutting down the z's that began walking out of the bush at the noise form the tools, "hurry up guys I can't keep you safe long so hurry the fuck up" as he cut down the few closest to the trio hirano said "right al locked up tight let's move" takashi said "I'll cut a path you run and don't stop keep on my ass I won't be stopping" as the duo picked up the tools takashi ran and began swinging like mad with hirano and takagi on his heels takagi and hirano made to the carrier as hirano covered takagi who climbed in as he turned he saw a blade come past and cleave a head from a zombies shoulder "look hirano your no good to us dead so keep your shit together alright no move it" both boys climbed I the ute and sped away with the APV in tow as they reached the town they were set upon by hoard of runners, (zombies who can see and run) "hirano get on the launcher blow them cunts up" as komuro went up a gear a hail of fire rained on the runners and hirano said to the girls "strap in and hold on runners around close the hatches and floor it" as rei climbed down and locked the hatches on the APV hirano shot the last runner as a shot rang out and took out his shoulder and he fell to the floor on pool of blood "goddamn it them fuckers hit me ah shit I'm bleeding out man get us to a safe zone I need shizuka," komuro took his comm and spoke to takagi "right we have code red up here girls rei you get up here now shizuka bring the APV up here hirano is down and bleeding" takagi relayed the message and shizuka pulled the APV up beside the now slowing ute, rei jumped over and slid hirano over through the roof of the APV with a thud as he let out cry in pain takagi said "shizuka I'll drive it's an auto right" shizuka looked back and said "yes just push the throttle on the right and the brakes on the left keep your foot of the brake unless necessary" the girls swapped and shizuka said to Alice and saeko "help me out here in need a med pack, it's a through and through shot so I need the closing agent and needle and thread also some antiseptic cream and a bandage" Alice brought the med box while saeko got the sowing kit and the bandage as shizuka put on the closing agent she said "its going to hurt like hell hirano but big enough to grit it out, its gun powder and alovira oil so it'll close it up and clean it so here it comes" she took a match and lit up and with spark of blue flame and a scream from hell he passed out, as Alice rubbed the antiseptic cream on and cleaned his wound saeko threaded the needle, "alright the needle saeko first hold him up I'll close the back" saeko held hirano up and shizuka sowed his back, when done she laid hirano down and sowed his front up, "right bandage now" as the girls held him shizuka bandaged his arm in place so he wouldn't tare his stitched open, then the three lifted him up on the bench and tied him down with the seat belts, "right takagi how is it looking up there" takagi looked back and said swap with me you drive there in fir fight" as shizuka took the wheel takagi got on the monitors and relayed info to the two up front "komuro rei take your left and head down the street and then go through the house and that'll head you out of town and we'll be safe" rei replied back "the ute isn't strong enough you guys over take and go through we will follow" as shizuka came round the corner and saw rei firing like made on the chain gun, she saw a runner up on the building with gun aimed at her shizuka took control of the comms and said on fog horn "REI UP TOP SHOOT" as rei turned and heard a shot hit the shield she fired and cut the runner in half as shizuka over took the ute and ploughed through the house on the other side takagi saw no exit of the ute until she saw the ute burst out of the wall on fire and covered in zombies, komuro exited the ute and rei in arms, he rolled away and through in the ground then rushed back to the ute and cut of the zombies and grabbed a fir extinguisher and put out the fire, as the APV pulled up rei walked over and said "what the hell why did you go back for it" he turned and said "all the fuckking ammo in this vehicle if I left it we have no way of fighting is that what you want to die like pansy's with no ammo huh" he turned to the group and said "get this moron on the APV I need to check the ammo see if we can still use it" as he grabbed the 3 5m long ammo crates out he started opening them and checking the condition of the bullets, as hirano stepped out he asked "what happened you guys ok" komuro said "would have been if she didn't shoot the fuckking the gas canisters in the house, we were right in tale as your tale as you exited the house but as we went in she shot the gas tanks thinking if she set fire to the house it would slow them down but nooooo we got hit and blown up so now the ute is FUCKED oh thank you very much, well good news is our ammo is ok" as rei climbed in the APV she said "I was only trying to help you know I dint mean it beside I thought it was good idea, guess only the leader can get away with being an idiot huh" as she closed the door hirano said "you know I agree with her you were a bit harsh man" komuro sighed and said "yeah I now she just scared the shit out of me I was so worried for her she could have died and I how would have explained that huh, besides ok man your shoulder ok" he turned to him and said "yeah woke a second ago just you two came out on fire shizuka says my shoulder will ok in a few months but until then you're our fighter sorry man" komuro looked at the APV and said "get her out here will you I hate bad blood between friends" as hirano opened the door he asked her to go talk with komuro, "what you want" she said, "just to say sorry I over reacted and I shouldn't have sorry, you scared the shit out of me when it went of and they hit us I thought you were dead ok" as he felt her hug him she said "glad you looking out for us but next time just ask me if I'm ok" she slapped his cheek and said "that's being a fool next time shizuka deals with you" at the thought of her dealing with him he cringed and hirano said "wow the badass boss is afraid of a girl haha nice know your kryptonite bro" as he climbed in he said "be quiet you at least mines shizuka she's damn scary unlike you scared of carrots what kind of fear is carrot any way huh" as they all laughed hirano sulked and the APV pulled away onto the next check point.

Ok that's it guys till next time I'm phoenix signing of, chow


	9. Chapter 9 BASE OF HEART ACHE

Ok here is my next chapter guys number 9 wow nine chapters this one I never expected it to go this long ha-ha, ok well I might try and wrap it up in this and the next one just to make it an even number but we'll see ok so just to say it, my next fic will feature either a gundam seed or g seed destiny only after the last eps in destiny though if I do a gundam one, or either something like ergo proxy or a elfin lied one they would be a lovely change to the fanfic's I see out there, there deep well thought out plot extremely hard to right so a challenge fic they are please if any of the people who read my fic's like my writing tell what fic you want and I'll do my best to write your story so till my next fic comes out enjoy the ending of this high school of the dead fic,

Chapter nine: the base of heartache

In the days the our heroines travelled to the base in the north our heroines heard a rather wonderful piece of news, "to my lovely daughter and her friends wherever you people may be this is lord takagi speaking to you with some news concerning the condition of the members of your families, I have news on the parents of miss rei myamoto your parents are all ok, Mr takashi komuro your farther is here alive and well, hirano kohta your mother and farther were found in a bunker alive in America, saeko busujima your farther is still in his dojo holding out with army troopers, that is all the information we have on the families, to all the survivors out there if you are holding out and good job on your survival and good luck our next report will come at o700 next Tuesday that is all" as the group heard the announcement all of them cheered for joy except shizuka and arisu, (oh yeah I was informed that I had most greatly screwed up arisu's name and called her Alice so sorry guys I'll fix now although it matters little but any who sorry) shizuka was down a bit as arisu sobbed in saeko's arms, rei asked shizuka "are you ok shizuka I'm sure your family is alright" shizuka looked at her and said "it's alright I know there dead my brother is a paraplegic and my sister and her hubby are druggy's so there probably to stoned to realize whats going on so I don't need to worry about hearing good news because I know there dead but it's ok because at least they don't need to fear the dead now so all I need to do is keep you safe and that's what I'll do" shizuka broke down crying as rei helped her climb in the back as saya took the wheel of the APV and asked "where to takashi" he replied "north takagi we're only about 100 km from the base and we need to make it before night fall if we are caught out here at night in this dingy town I'm sure we'll set on by some freak or z so let's haul ass and get to the base ok" takagi put her foot down and the APV lurched forward and the vehicle took off as komuro climbed up saeko asked "rei will she be ok" rei turned to her and said "don't know looks like she's been holding it in a while and finally let it out but the thing is why hold it in so long" shizuka choked back a tear and said "because all of you were so strong I couldn't let few kids see me so weak now could I an adult should be strong and keep the group together and safe so I needed to put you guys first" komuro looked down and said "the hell with that shizuka if you wanna cry you cry all you like weakness is being afraid of your true self and hiding who you are from us of really wanna be strong trust us to be there for you and see us as your shoulder to cry on anything else just say screw you ok because if you need and adult let someone else be that person if you want fighters I'll be them and if you need someone for help just turn to the closest one and she'll be there so don't hide from us ok" shizuka looked at him and put her head on rei and cried as she broke and mumbled incoherent words that only rei seemed to understand,

As the day grew short and the sun set takagi said to all the group "I see the base komuro orders" he looked through gun scope hirano took from a broken sniper at the old base and set it up as a telescope for the lookout duty, "takagi slow to a crawl and make sure that when your only about 6 maybe 700 yards away you slow to a near dead stop but keep your foot ready to floor it, rei your up on turret duty keep an eye on the swivel keep a 700 degree eye out I don't a single thing sneaking up, I don't another incident like what I caused at the other base" komuro looked at the ground in self shame and heard rei say "stop beating yourself up on that we already forgave you" he looked back and said "you maybe but not me" as turned and prepped to go on the scout he said "I'm taking my sword and an m60 every one stay here lock up those runners come out in full force at night lately so be on the guard in 30 minutes lock the APV down if I'm not back by then don't worry I'll be ok just remember don't come for anything unless I say so the phase is George and your response" rei turned to him and said "Washington, what am I" komuro turned back and said "some ass I don't know" rei laughed at him and said "come back before dark komuro lest saeko cuts your balls off" he grimaced at her angry face and turned and ran off, rei pulled up the turrets shields and he heard the locks on the APV activate he loaded his gun on the run and headed to the base, in five minutes at a steady jog or in his mind a steady jog but in reality it was like a jog at 60 km and hour, any who, he reached the base in five minutes and stoped at the corner about 500m from the gate that was the only way in due to a massive brick wall 15m high and about 3 m thick the gate was forged of heavy duty 2 inch thick metal that looked like was meant for nuke resistant tanks it stood as high as the brick fence and was covered in razor wire and what looked to be electric wires for added effect against human invaders, he stood at the corner and watched as the hordes of z's where pushing and bashing against the gate only succeeding in killing their ranks as he saw the failing z's he thought "if I can over that I can see if the inside is ok" as ran around the outside he found out it was only about 2 blocks big a small security base only big enough for miner research and maybe intelligence relay housing nothing but standard come and go site,

As he stood at the opposite end of the army base he saw a site he had hoped that was not the case a few arms of the people inside were reaching out and flailing about like the rest of the z's on the outside, he looked up at the wall and thought "if I can run this fast maybe I can jump high to" he crouched down in a position ready to jump and launched himself up only reaching about 8 m in the air he fell down with hard smack on the ground, "damn it I can't get high enough still need another 7 metres in height" as he looked around he saw one thing he knew could help him out, he grinned in happiness and then went tho grab it, he walkie to the other side of the road and saw a power pole disconnected to the power, he drew his blade and cut the poll at ground level and rolled it to the wall, (and yes he can do it because in my previous chapters I explained he was turned by the virus that altered itself to his DNA), he grabbed one end of the pole and slung it up to the wall and said to himself "ok that was a challenge I may be strong but that was heavy even for an evo like me" he looked at the pole that was standing at an angle to the wall and thought "mmm once I'm up I need to get rid of the pole lest the freaks get any ideas" he climbed the pole and then took the end of the pole and rolled it down the wall and it hit the dirt with loud bang, he looked over the wall and saw a group of about 20 z's trying to climb out through the gate, he saw them all in green army outfits with U.S marine core on them, then he saw the worst thing possible, a line of white lab coats walk out of the buildings all hobbling towards the gate, all the scientist in the base had been infected, komuro decided "well this place is fucked guess I'll just come back in the morning and we'll get started then,"

Back at the APV rei was counting the minutes till dark, just as she was about to close the hatch up at the half an hour mark komuro returned and said "I have good news and bad news," as he got inside and the vehicle was locked up rei said to him "well you know I like desert before my veges well come on tell us" he said "well the good news is the base well-fortified there is no way in for them, the bad news is that all the personnel in side somehow got infected and died, so if we want in we need to kill the hoard outside then kill the 20 or 30 inside so it's a big day tomorrow and only it being me and rei I have only one plan" all the group inside said "whats that" he looked at them and said "well seeing as no one can fight at the current time arisu's arm is still healing hirano can't yet fire properly and saeko is pregnant and she knows of she fight I'll kick her ass, plus takagi is better at planning shit out shizuka is better driver than fighter and that only leaves me and rei to fight so my plan is this, rei takes the bomb suit for one last one around before we get rid it, it probably can only stand one more fight before it's just dead weight, so rei you go and distract them while sneak in and take out the z's inside then I'll open the gate and shizuka you drive in, when you guys in safe and sound lock up while I get rei, rei be sure that when you are out there on the run don't fire shot only take you lance and kill only those in close range and certain to latch on don't be fool and do reckless stuff just stay ahead of the group till I can get there and help," takagi stood up and said "your actually better of doing so that rei is here with us and you do the running because that way the suit is left as back up rei can shoot for us if need be and you can move fast enough to evade them and also you have the skills now to fight alone and if you are bitten it doesn't matter so I say that should be the plan takashi," all the group agreed and waited for his reply, "you know I think that's better than my idea maybe you should be leader takagi ha-ha" saya stood next to him and glared then said "yeah fucking right like I'd be that stupid only some like you would do that job, you moronic you don't think and you get us shot at, but you act on your feet you keep us safe and you know what to do in the critical times so you are it, plus the last time I gave orders we nearly died remember, I told shizuka to turn down a blocked alley and we all nearly became flesh gobbler food yeah not a good resume their" takashi laughed and said "it's not that bad I damn near killed shizuka by my idiocy so compared to me you're a real no brainer but I guess if you say so then I reckon we get some shut eye and start early rei can you check the hatches and make sure none of them are loose I don't want some prick chewing on my bits at midnight that'll piss me off" after rei checked over the locks they all fell asleep,

The next morning

In the morning komuro woke to the sound of gun fire in the distance, as he looked outside he saw a row of vehicles lined outside the gate to the army base, "1, 2, 3, 4, crap that's a lot of people, there 6 seaters and all full, that's means there is 4 cars 6 in each that's, 24 people and that means of there all bandits we're screwed, not even I can could risk 24 bandits not alone anyway" as he looked down at the sleeping few I the APV he decided to keep an eye on the group of people at the gates, after five minutes of viewing he noticed them all climb back in there vehicles and sit there, he also one of them look over at the APV and stare at him a few seconds over a few minutes he waited for them to move but none did, he decided to wake everyone up call an emergency meet, "ALRIGHT GUYS GET UP EMERGENCY" he yelled as all but saeko woke in surprise, as saeko rose in her typical nothing but a thong sleeping outfit she said "haa geese komuro its early lighten up and come back to bed" he got down from the hatch and closed it then locked it tight, "no time saeko we have bad news up ahead, 4 vehicles carrying 6 men each just slaughtered all the z's out there in a few seconds plus all the ones in side, now there just sitting out there and waiting for something plus they also saw me watching them which means they know there is someone in here, hopefully they only think it's me," as all the group woke up and processed the information only one person asked the question on their minds, "so what are going to do takashi" asked arisu, "I'm not sure yet kiddo, but trying work on it but everything I come up with ends up in either us getting captured or dead and I just can't think of a way to go about getting out of here without being followed or leaving any information in that base" komuro said to the group, after about ten minutes of silence takagi said, "only one option then, you go out and talk to them, if they are hostile we'll open the back door and you jump in and we floor it, of not you find out what they want, SIMPLE, now please komuro grow some nuts in your sack and go out there we girls need to change and saeko needs some clothes on, hirano you hop up there and keep sniper watch" komuro only sighed and said "fine but he gets the suit at least if we are set upon he'll be covered enough to get back in without any real injuries plus that suit will take most of the shock of his arms" hirano stepped In and said, "not really komuro this new 50 I have actually has almost zero kick and it has a recoil compensator as well as a shock absorber so even in my condition I can shoot at the top of my game even higher if I wanted to" komuro said in return "fine, fine, but on one condition I go along with dumb idea, after every has changed we set in motion hirano and I will wait out back of the vehicle, after that arisu keeps the ammo on hand for instant reloads, rei you're on the turret if he needs you but only on say so until then you're down here, everyone else keep on the post, shizuka saeko medical if needed takagi your on drive duty understood" all the group said "yes sir" as hirano and takashi hopped out side out of view of the 4 cars up ahead hirano set about adjusting his 50calibre sniper and adding a silencer to it that he pulled of the other sniper that he had stashed away until his shoulder healed, "you know komuro if this goes bad and we get killed I'm gonna kill you in the afterlife" he said with a laugh, "yeah, yeah I know hirano, I'll try not to get us killed ok" as the boys finished there prep as hirano finished putting his new 50 together and komuro polished his sword the APV back door cracked a bit and rei said "right we're ready come in"

Back inside the vehicle rei helped hirano set his gun up and then raised as he climbed up, rei sat underneath the turret they had made with m60 chain gun and a the sight they pulled of a broken rifle, as shizuka and the rest of the gang got into positions, takashi said "right I'm going out there, hirano keep that suit in good nick ok I don't want you breaking it by getting shot ok," as hirano stuck his tongue out at him in a sign of joke, komuro shut the APV up tight and walked over to the vehicles, when neared the cars he heard a few sights aimed at him and noticed the slight glint of scope train its sight on him from the back of the last vehicle as he smiled and stopped right at the front car he said "good morning guys how are going" the driver of the front car got out and pointed his pistol at komuro's head and said "hello, who are you, forgive me for this but the last guys who came up on us like this tried to hijack us and then well you guess, so who are you" komuro said with a slight sternness to his tone yet politely "I am takashi komuro student at some school now filled with dead classmates who I then killed, I am not here to hijack you although that gun won't help you much, but I'm not here to fight with you so we are let's say not enemy's, may I ask who you are" as the man kept his gun trained on him he said "well you have no enemy's here either but if you did have ill will toward us my sniper would have you down in flash, my name isn't important but I am the commanding officer if this group, what are you here for" komuro half laughed and said

"you mean that sniper over there who can't even aim his gun right at me properly, besides my sniper can put you down in half the time it takes him to breath in, but let's not compare dick sizes now shall we, I'm here to find out if your may end up being a hostile threat to family, we simply need in there to get the intel of the systems, we here to find some things out about this bloody viral infection and see what the go is with it, my family has well, become closer to the infected in manners of speaking by it, we need to find the information in there and get some things left to us by a scientist who gave us this location so can you help us just for today" the commander looked at him and said "look we just need to survive and heard a base was close by so we came here to see if we can find a safe place to live out the infection, we mean no one any harm unless my comrades and I are in danger so as a pact please call them over and ask you friend to stand down, oh and also I need to know what do you mean by you've become closer to THEM" komuro replied "look I understand your request but I hope you will understand my reply, I cannot do that which you ask, my family is more important than a peace pact, but I will tell you this, you asked what I meant by closer, well my mother was turned and overcame the infection and turned into a weapon of her own making meaning she was infected and then made it a part of her by becoming something else, she then turned me and I became this, what me and my family call evo, which means evolved, basically I got infected by this virus and I turned into my own personnel weapon, I run faster than anything you can think of I don't succumb to the infection of the bite now, I don't fear death cause I don't die so the guns won't work, and also I'm what you would call very useful in hand to hand fight, but I am no threat to you ok, so I ask you this if you want my friends to stand down yours must also do the same, but I assure if you don't we will enter there one way or another, but we won't harm you without cause ok so if I stand down so do you they are the pact conditions" the commander looked at him and said "so your saying you got infected and overcame it what a lie little man you think I'm falling a trick like that, look I see your scared so stand down and we'll talk about finding a way in there, but don't think you scare me into your conditions I have the gun and you don't" komuro glared at him with his eyes glowing red and said "is that a threat I said I wouldn't attack without reason but a threat is reason to attack, and besides I said guns DON'T WORK" as he finished his last word he vanished from the commanders sight and returned with the sniper in hand and his gun in his other, "oi snipe put shot between his eyes in my go, make sure he sees it before he dies" komuro heard a "roger boss" as stood to the side and the commander saw hirano laying on top of the APV with his sight trained on the commander, "look dude I asked you to be a good guy work with me and my family and you threatened us so I ask you this one last time work with us and you can have this place once we get what we came for and leave you can then set up shop and I don't care what happens to you then but if you make one move of ill will he dies a slow painful death" the commander said "ok man I'm sorry I believe you just don't kill my son" komuro smiled and said "ok then we have a deal hirano stand down and you guys can come up but all of you stay in the vehicle please only takagi can come out its ok I'll keep an eye in her" as the group stood down and hirano climbed in the APV and the carrier crawled up the commander said "I'm sorry for our rudeness please forgive me, and thank you for not hurting my son" komuro turned to him and said "never ever put someone you're not willing trust with a gun like that in danger, he can't even hold and aim it let alone shoot, but to be honest I was bluffing, I would take someone's kid not know I have my own, you and your men stay put inside once I get it open and no movement what so ever my turret will cut you in half in seconds so please don't be foolish and make me even more angry, I can get in and open in you guys wait here" as the APV stooped at the gat and takagi climbed out she said "how we getting in takashi the things a fortress" he looked at the power pole still lying on the dirt and said "how do you think I got in last time and saw all the infected scientist huh" he pointed at the pole, he led takagi over to it and leaned up on the wall so he could climb it, "oi takashi you think I'm climbing that your mad" he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and said "one thing I like about being an evo is unparalleled balance so this no biggy for me" he climbed the pole and jumped down and said "right you open the gate and ill keep watch for you" takagi ran to the gate and said "ok I can't do this in a few seconds it is going to take a few minutes ok so watch my back I know there are more of those z bastards about" as takagi popped the control panel and worked on the wires to hot wire it open she set of an alarm that sounded "ALERT, ALERT INTRUDING IN WING C LAB UNDER ATTACK ALL PERSONNEL RESPOND" as the alarm repeated over and over takashi said "well we know were the lab is now" takagi working as quick as possible said "oi komuro keep you guard up here they come" as a group of 10 runners came out holding pipes and other blunt weapons he said "saya keep going you open that gate I'll handle them when its open run for the APV and get in, OI OUT THERE ZOMBIES ARE RUNNING THIS WAY GET IN YOUR VEHICLES WHEN THE GATES OPEN DRIVE IN AND SHOOT" as he removed his giant sword from his back he vanished and cut down the first runner as he took a pipe to the back of the head and then a spiked club to the leg he turned cut the head of the zombie holding the pipe, then the arms of the clubbed zombies and after a few quick slashes the body of the zombies in to a few neat cuts of meat, "right that leaves seven" as he lunged at the next two he cut one in half from head to toe and then heard the gate open, "watch it komuro" yelled rei as hirano fired and the head of the zombie to his left popped, "five down five to go" he counted keeping a mental tally, he turned to takagi who was running to the vehicle and was caught by one of the runners who slipped by him, "TAKAGI" he yelled as he ran to her aid but saw the commanders son take his gun and fire a shot that took out the zombies head, he turned the last for and lunged at the two to his right and in three swift swings he had cut them in half and turned around to see two sniper shots wiz by and take them down, "thanks hirano you really are the best sniper" as he sheathed his sword he said to the commanders son "thanks for saving takagi man you're a life saver", as they all drove inside and takagi locked up the gate she said "right I think we need to sort out rules here" komuro said to the commander of the others "alright were taking over lab because that's why we are here, so if you don't mind we will be heading over there to start our collection of data, my friends will be keeping an eye on the APV we came in only takagi me and hirano are going in, thanks for the assistance with saving saya but we need to be moving were in hurry" as they gathered their necessary gear the commander said "I'm sorry young man but your mistaken if you think we are just going to let you have that data, you see if it's really important enough to be hidden in such a fortified place it must be valuable right, so I say you collect it for us and we don't kill you all" komuro looked at him and said "I see so you intend to take it and what sell it to the military, you see that's where you are wrong you see I found out about some secrets they have and you know what they did, they nuked our town they tried to kill us, so if tell them you have their dirty little secrets they'll kill you all that is if I let any of you live long enough to see the new day" as the commander placed the barrel of his gun on takagi's forehead he said "one move and she dies know collect the data and bring it here," komuro said as his eyes glowed once more "oh man I told don't threaten me family dude its bad luck for you guys," he drew his sword and cut the arm of the commander of at eh elbow and kicked him away in one swift movement, and then grabbed the commanders son and placed his sword to the young man's throat and said "look mate my infection didn't just give evolved abilities it made me a super weapon I didn't change the virus into a weapon I became the weapon I can move at the speed of sound in battle I can kill you from afar in second and need be I can become your worst nightmare, just say I was a half second to late and she died, I could say take your boy as my prisoner and till his last days I torture him every day he begs for death and every day I increase his torture, I day In and day out cut mm thin slices of skin from his body I keep him screaming till end of time and you know what you live with knowing your boy became that person because….of….YOU, so hear is whats going to happen we take the data and you leave hear and wait outside I take him as insurance and if I see one thing I hate he dies," as he hirano and a scared takagi left and entered the lab, takagi said "komuro thanks for that I'm sorry I got us in trouble" he turned to her and said "don't apologise saya I knew we shouldn't have trusted them but I did and now look at where are I have kidnapped and threatened some ones family for our own gain" hirano spoke up and said "yeah so they nearly killed my takagi I say you went to easy on them" the son spoke up and said "you asshole think you are gonna live after today you wish bitch your dead you hear me dead" komuro stopped at the door to the lab and pushed the man to the wall and punched him out cold, "saya can you get all the data on those two drive while I get the suits" she looked at him and nodded, "hirano stay with her and keep an eye in the screens contact me if anything happens ok" hirano nodded and he and takagi got to work on the computers as komuro went off to find the suits.

At the other end of the lab komuro found a door that said test subject area, as went in he found a jackpot if weapons and armours, he found the suit called miracle fabric suit, that looked big enough for him a small armour that looked like light fighting armour just big enough to fit rei and he took two suits of them one saeko as well, he also found a two boxes that said special gear and long shot, he opened them and found suit that looked like it was made for a person who deals in things like computers and hacking so he took it for takagi and the longshot box had a prototype sniper that said KSR 10 000 longshot hyper cannon, and a manual was sitting beside it, he also found three standard light armour prototypes that he took for hirano arisu and shizuka, he also found manuals on all the suits, as he loaded all the gear on a trolley he heard a shot ring out and he rushed to the room where hirano and takagi where working, as he rushed there with the trolley he heard takagi scream hirano's name and a laugh come from the man who was there prisoner, he reached the door and saw hirano on the floor with a bullet wound to his leg and pistol in the man's hand, "well, well, well seems like I'm in control now bitch your fat boyfriend aint saving you know, maybe I should help myself to your virginity huh, ha ha ha" as he crept closer to takagi komuro walked in to the room with weapon drawn and a furious look on his face, he yelled "oi fuck face seems you forgot rule one cunt" as the man turned to komuro he saw a sweep of komuro's blade and his arm with the gun fall to the ground and then komuro turned and picked it up and pointed it at his crotch and a said "RAPIST, you don't deserve to live at all and if you do make to the afterlife I'm making sure your cock goes to hell so you don't get single ounce of pleasure where you are" as the man looked horrified at him he said "wait now mate let's not be rash here I think being a bit over the top aye lets work out a deal huh" komuro got even angrier and said "you want deal aye how about this I shot your cock of and take your head back to the cunt of a commander you call dad deal huh" as he lost his temper he fired three shots in the man's crotch and then beheaded the man and wrapped the man's head in a sheet that was covering one of the screens, "hirano can you walk at all" komuro said back turned ot them, he replied "sure I can we have the data too," he said "right then take the trolley out there it has some new gear for us and the suits as well you two take them to the APV and all of you drive out of here I'll meet you guys down road a few km don't look back and don't listen to anything in the air understood," as he looked over his shoulder hirano saw a mouth full of sharpened teeth and two red eyes, as he looked komuro yelled "UNDER, FUCKING STAND YOU TWO" they both leapt back a foot in fear and said "yeah sure" in one breath as they scrambled out in a hurry and took the trolley of good to the APV Komuro stood there a second then followed them, he reached the area where he saw them loading the trolley of gear, he saw the group of people looking at him with confused faces and he said "HERE I think it's the cut of data your guys wanted" as the commander saw the sheet open up and heard the APV scream away he looked at the severed head of his young son and said "you bastard you killed him your dead" komuro put up a hand and said "he found punishment in his actions, I killed him because he went to rape my friend saya takagi therefore I shot his cock of and beheaded him a fitting punishment for any degraded bastard like him now choose die hear with honour or run like coward and never let me see you again run and head in the other direction and maybe I might let you live asshole commander" as the commander picked up his sons head he said "men open fire kill this son of bitch" komuro angry as ever said "my mother was a beautiful women not a bitch looks I'm going to have to kill you all now"

Ok guys I will continue the story later on and make the next one a good one for you all till then enjoy the fanfic's, phoenix out


	10. Chapter 10 KOMURO'S DEMONS

Yo yo yo im back with my next chapter im going to make this the last one in this fic but do not worry I will return with a sequel to this fic and I promise you it will be more enjoyable, ok hear the last for this episode of my hotd fanfic story's,

Chapter 10: komuro's demons,

(ok its going to be a bit of a time jump for the first bit of this chapter so try to bear with it)

Two days after the army base incident:

Its been two days since the army base incident and komuro was still unconscious on the bench of the house at witch the group had occupied after rescuing komuro from the burning base, "KOMURO" a voice yelled in his head as he laid unconscious in his inner head in a black swirling vortex of pain, "who are and where am, what have you done to me" he said asking the voice, "ITS ME KOMURO AND YOUR IN DEEP TROUBLE," as he saw the figure appear he realized It was the viral apparition in his mind, "your back but why do you look like me" he asked the apparition as he saw it take a form akin to him, "IM NOT YOU KOMURO YOU ARE ME, I DIDN'T GIVE CONTROL OVER THESE GIFTS SO YOU COULD USE THEM FOR SENSELESS MURDER I THOUGHT YOU WERE A DIFFERENT CASE I TRUSTED YOUR HEART AND YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST, I DIDN'T LEND YOU THESE TALENTS SO YOU COULD BECOME A MONSTER" it said as it lunged at him and grabbed his head and played back the events of the day he lived not 48hours earlier,

FLASH BACK: IN 3RD PERSON, komuro's view

"what, what is this," he said watching him throw the head of the young man he killed, "this is you komuro you just killed the young man who was the son of this man" komuro remembered the man he killed, "that guy tried to rape takagi he deserved death rapists don't deserve to live" he said, "maybe not komuro but the what you did to him was an offense to my trust in your heart you failed to show me you are worth leaving as a human" it said, "no komuro watch what happens next," as he watched himself speak to the group of men he heard them say "please don't kill us we have wives and sons you would really take us from them" they said, as komuro watched and remembered his own words he heard himself say, "why not you probably raped them like your boy tried to do to saya" he watched himself draw his sword and vanish as he appeared in front of the commander, as he watched the head of said man roll from his shoulders, he vanished again and appeared in front of the men in the middle ranks, as he watched the men become disembowelled and dis limbed he screamed at the view for himself to stop but the apparition of him said "no use komuro this the memory in your head it can't be changed or stopped because it has already come and gone, time has passed and days have gone you're here for me to judge and punish" as komuro watched the screen of his own mind he screamed in his mind at the pictures playing he screamed for them to stop and screamed at his own murderous nature coming out, as he watched himself appear near young boy no older than himself maybe even younger he watched as the young boy ran away trying to flee, komuro yelling at himself screamed "NOOOOO DON'T DO IT MAN HE'S A KID, WE DON'T KILL HUMANS ESPECIALLY KIDS, DOOOOON'T" but as he watched himself he saw the crazed image slice once and an arm fell of just as it left the body a second slice came and the other arm left the young man's body, in two more swings his legs came off and he fell on the dirt in a screaming fit of pain, as the crazed komuro stepped up to the last man he said "how's it fell being the last one having all my attention, tell do I kill you or let you suffer tell me your crimes and maybe you can die a peaceful death my sword is waiting for an answer" as komuro sore himself standing there looking down at the young boy he said in voice so low only the apparition could hear him, "please you sick bastard just relieve the young man of his pain no matter his crimes no one deserves this no one not even that rapist of son of that commander would deserve this please you sick bastard just let him die quickly, PLEASE YOU SICK CUNT JUST KILL HIM ALREADY LET HIM LEAVE QUICKLY" he yelled the last part as he watched the young man stare in horror he said "no matter my crimes man I don't regret what I've done because all have done in my last few months is in protection of others I didn't like what they did to people but I was safe but I still don't regret what I have done because I did for others can you say the same" as komuro watched his crazed memory he saw the man say "all I have done is the same you people posed a threat to me and my family so I had to neutralize you people so in the nature that I am die" as he swung the blade the young man's head rolled and as blast in the base came from the 4 cars as one man in the middle car set of a bomb that exploded and blasted komuro out of the bases gate and he fell unconscious, inside his komuro was screaming in horror of his murderous rampage and horrifying act of hellish nature after minutes of endless screams he finally said "

you….you …you caused this and now look at this I'm a murderer because you did this to me, all I ever wanted was to keep them safe , but never wanted that why, why did you make me this WHY" he screamed at the apparition, "because komuro you asked for that power to come forth so takagi would be safe, I am surprised you didn't kill those two such a pity would have made my job easier" komuro looked at him and said "you planned for me to become this didn't you, you wanted me to change in to this freak, this monster you planned to make into some zombie weapon for the devil of military didn't you, who the fuck are you and what do you want from me" the apparition changed into man in a generals uniform and a 4 star cap, he had grey moustache and grey reseeding hair and he said "this virus acts on the most dominant aspect of the human mind changing there persona into a massive weapon of destruction thank you komuro takashi you have given us a perfect zombie to hunt down and kill the human race now we can rule this world how we want those who live will be our servants those who die will become sport for our military and you will be the its most favoured attraction the punishment giver, you will punish those we tell you to, and to start you off you will shall kill those medalling kids you travel with good hunting" as the apparition pulled out a gun and placed to his head it said "now die komuro takashi you now belong to the government of the new world the new 3rd Reich the new waffon ss Hitler's elite army" komuro looked up and said "so your plan was to make me change so much that I become some sort of crazed killer right, tell me did you send that group of people where they even family men" the apparition in his head said "nah not even one man there was related to any one at all, every man was the last of his family, the whole son act was just to make you become one with your inner demons" as komuro looked up he stared into the eyes of the general and said "if I'm a demon then I have no controlling power a demon is its own master so I have no need of you" he stood up and grabbed the general and snapped the neck said man, as he heard a cry from some distant place an image of a base that looked close by he saw the mind of the general crack and he saw the command console of the army leaders, "I see you, and now I'm coming for you, you know I don't care about past wars and I don't care about how Hitler went about trying to kill the world but I do care that you pricks hold onto such sick fucking ideals of killing the world, therefore I'm coming for you" as he lost he image he recorded the co-ordinates of the base and returned to his own mind and said a vow to himself "I will never kill if I can avoid it if the necessity arrives that a life need to be taken then I shall take it but I shall pledge to save any and all I can" as he looked around he thought "mmm how to get out of here"

FLASHBACK END

As he thought these words a flash of white came in and he sat up opened wide eyes and looked around as he saw all his friends at him as he sat on a bed in a big white room, "whats going on where am I" he said as he looked around and remembered the moments in his head and started to cry, "easy komuro you've been through a lot in the last few days tell what can you remember" said shizuka, he looked at her pale and said "um where is the bathroom" as she pointed to the room next to him he rushed through it and shut the door, as they heard him sick up saya said "so you think he'll be ok shizuka" she looked at the group and said "from the screams we heard coming from him I would say its long road of recovery involving many, many hard night of insomnia and crying, saeko can you be the one he needs right now, if you do love him can you be what he needs and help him" saeko looked at her and said "whatever it takes I'll get him through" as they finished there discussion on helping him he walked out and said "guys don't worry about me I will be fine but if really need to know what happened I'll tell you later on but right now we need to kit up and head for these co-ordinates takagi read up on the suits and get everyone ready to fight a war, plus hirano get used to your new gun you will need it" as he wrote down the co-ordinates saya asked "oi takashi what happened to you out there we saw the explosion and then you all different and weird looking then you changed back, tell us what is the go here" he looked at them and said "that voice in my head was some douche general dude manipulating me and changing me into some army tool for worldwide killing, they the new army of the Nazi's they call themselves waffon ss" takagi looked at him and said "and what else" he looked at her and said "I know where they are those directions are to them and the base, I changed and I can't go back from what I did and I regret ever taking in that virus but I can't change back now so I'll keep all you safe by killing the general and whoever else gets in my way I made a vow to never kill after I finish this mission of until then all rules out the window, so what do you know about these suits takagi, I murdered all the people, because I couldn't protect you guys but if those suits can then please tell me how do they work" she looked at him and said "I have read the books on them and I know how they work but takashi there is a rule to them, once attached they become an exo-skin they become a permanent cover to your body" komuro looked at her and asked "what do you mean permanently attached there just outfits aren't they" she looked at him and shook her head and said

"these things were designed to be an extension of the host, they were made with nano-bots that scan and replicate on your very person, they become you in an essence, they copy your whole brain personality, memory's, strength, stamina, in all they become you, this suit once applied becomes you and a you learn it evolves as well, but the thing is each suit is designed for one purpose, these two hear are battle skin suits, once applied they enhance your every being in battle they judge and monitor stamina and adjust output and make better use of you skills so stamina output is drastically reduced and usage is massively cut gown and conservation massively increased, they also tighten muscles to increase strength and up the reaction time of the muscles to increase speed, they are super solder suits, the tech suit is designed to help in any way a technician needs pretty simply put I enhances any ability you need to get the job done but once applied it has some side effects, once you become a host to it you a essentially a battery for it so you need to be cautious of when you use it and how you use it, it will take a massive amount of training to master it," komuro said in the middle of her sentence "that's why i got for you takagi because a genius like you should be able to master something like this in no time" she smiled and then said "the others a little different and a lot more serious cases, the suit that's called the miracle skin suit is one hell of suit, if you put in on komuro be ready for one pain filled ride of hell, this suit turns all you memory's you have into power the stronger the memory and the stronger the host the more the host grows, basically someone like you wearing it may die due to the overload on the body's system, the other 3 are programmable suits, basically they are yet to programmed suits, I have done one up for hirano in a snipers program but the suit has one major down fall, it has a system that may overload the user just like the miracle skin suit, if hirano isn't careful he may be killed by it, the other two can outfitted for medical uses the programs in the nano-bots are simple for them and really beneficial as well, so after all the info I have given out are you guys still wanting them" all the group said "yeah we do" saya said to saeko "you do realize saeko that if you put this suit on that while you are pregnant there maybe unforseen effects in you and the baby write" saeko nodded and said "no matter I still feel like that we need these even though I am like komuro in a sense I feel if he got these for us we need them and we should use them plus I want my child safe" saya looked at all them and said "fine give me 24 hours and then come find me in the armoured carrier I'll be working I there the two last suits won't take long but I need time to do it properly seeing as I'm unfamiliar with these things that suit I did for hirano was a fluke it just happened to be ready for upload and I when into setting it up from the instructions it just went on its own I got lucky but these other two aren't easy so arisu and shizuka need to wait but he rest of you your suit are down in the basement but wait for me there are important instruction you need to follow"

24hours later

"alright saya how do we look with our suits are we ready to become super solders yet" asked arisu, "no like I said there are specific instruction for each suit and specific condition to meet for each one" she sighed and said "line up at the numbered tanks, komuro 1, saeko 2, rei 3, arisu 4, hirano 5, shizuka 6 and I'm 7, I have made these water tanks from the plastic tubing down here the first requirement is submerging in water tempered to 45%, also it needs to be salt water with high levels of nitrogen in it, it has something to do with suit moulding and shaping while reading the host, the second is more intense, the water has to spun in swirl so that it creates a g force effect up to about 10 11 g's, while that happens you may apps out but try not to because the third is the worst part, after the second ends you exit the tank and the attaching begins this is going to be extremely painful and that's where the you may overload and die part kicks in, the suit literally grafts itself to you, the this happens is the nano-bots attack you and rip your skin apart so that they melt the suit and turn it to atoms and the suit comes to life as the nano-bots melt you and the suit and turn them into one skin that becomes harder than dragon scales and as light as a feather basically the suit becomes you" all the group looked at her and arisu said "you are joking right saya no one would ever create such painful device right" takagi turned to her and said "why do you think I said it's a permanent suit it doesn't come off" komuro stepped in and said "look no needs to do this but if you want to fight you go through this procedure but I won't make you fight if you do this procedure but just know this I will be fighting and I don't want anyone hurt so if you fight you work together as a group and keep each other safe ok" all of them looked at him then each other and hirano spoke up and said "look we are a family and what family does is look out for one another so if you fight we fight so let's get this over with shall we"

As they all stepped up the tanks takagi said "right open the doors and step in once the doors shut out on the restraints and the breather mask being submerged means all of you so you will be fully under water, also once I start the procedure and you are inside there is no going back so be sure you want this," all of them stepped in the marks and said "ready", as takagi started the process the doors opened and all of them got in just as the doors were about to close komuro said "how did you make all this in 8 hours takagi" she looked back in a dazed look and said "takashi it's been 28 weeks since you past out I have had time to make these, plus I am surprised you didn't notice your wife is nearly ready to give birth" as he looked over and saw "he stepped out and said "saeko get out of there I won't let my wife go through his if you are almost ready to give birth" she pushed him away and said "I'll be fine honey just relax besides I've been through worse" just as went to protest she closed the door and it locked down, takagi pushed him back to his tank and said "look dude she will tell you later but now just get back in there before you suit gets all dirty I don't want any marks on them so move buster" as he got shoved in the tank and the door closed he watched her get in her tank and close the door as she pushed the start button, as it stated he put on his mask and watched the water fill up, when it heated to the right temperature he squirmed under the severe heat and felt his skin start to burn like it was about to peel of just as the light flickered outside the tank he felt the restraints tighten as the water swirled around him and the suit began tighten and shift its movement and he felt the little nano-bots wake up under the now increasing water pressure, as the little robots finally woke up the tank stopped whirling and the water drained out of the tank as he loosed the restraining ties he opened the doors to see all the group standing there already out, "oh you guys got out early has your third set started yet" hirano said "our thirds set ended and hour ago dude you have been in there and hour and a half we thought it was going to kill you until takagi shut it off" she said "no I didn't it turned off by itself the programming in the suit did something to the computers" hirano turned to saya and said "what do you mean the suit di it" she said "how the fuck should I know it just did ok" just as the argument got out of hand komuro said "so what now huh is it a probl…." Just as he got to the end of his sentence a sudden kick in his suit grabbed him and saeko said "breath takashi breath it may hurt but it should be over In few minutes" just as she said this smoke came from his suit as the attaching began and the screams of pain came from him, as the minutes passed 2 became 4, 4 became 10, 10 became 15, after 20 minutes saeko said "TAKAGI WHAT THE FUCK, HELP HIM" she yelled, "I can't it must sort itself out" after another five minute he collapsed and passed out, as the skin suit cooled and turned into a black scaled skin saeko said "wow it turned into a skin of scales why" saya said "the suit determines a suitable strength of skin to the power of the host these scales obviously mean something big maybe the nano-bots did this due to infection of the virus maybe there trying to do some sort control measures I can't tell and I might never know" as they picked him up they hirano said "fuck me this guys is heavy what did he do eat a tonne of lead" saya said "that's the other side effect I thought might happen depending on the skin outcome you may gain a weight akin to the elemental weight of the skin so if the skin on komuro is this heavy he may have been outfitted with say a suit of heavy metal armour like carbon" hirano sighed and said "great typical komuro always getting the good shit, even saeko got something fun, look at her no colour on her boobs or crotch area it bloody well left them clear didn't it" saeko's suit of skin had conditioned itself so that when she gave birth no suit would hinder her giving birth to her child, so the suit left no covering on the breast and vaginal region of her body although clear and practically see through it was there but it moulded itself so that it became contour to her entire self so instead of a pair of underwear it contoured to her entire self and made her look naked, meaning it followed her body's line and feature so in her crotch it flowed around her lips and up into the opening providing a look of accentuated featuring and in her boobs it hugged tightly and made all the curves and feature stick out, as they got komuro to the couch they asked takagi "so when do think our fearless leader will wake up huh" takagi said "hopefully by saeko's reaction to time she took five minutes to change the longest of us and took five minutes to wake up so if he took half an hour he'll wake up in half an hour" but to her surprise he woke moments later with a jerk of and a scream then he looked around and said "owe man that hurt like hell and… whoa saeko what is that skin did malfunction or something your, your bits are exposed" he said pointing at her lower regions, "I know komuro its due to my being pregnant," just as she said this her skin suit changed to white and she felt a change in her stomach and a flow of water came from her vagina, "oh god my water just broke" she said, as shizuka and arisu's suits turned into a pale white with res stripes shizuka said, "hirano heat some water komuro get a load of towels takagi lay her down on the couch, arisu get a bunch of soft and fluffy pillows make sure they prop her up though," as all the gang went to work shizuka got to checking her contractions, ok saeko how far apart is you contraction rate, "my what" shizuka said "the cramps girly the pulses in your frigging snatch" saeko realized what she meant and said "about a few seconds, I always thought they started out at like you know a minute or two" shizuka said "they do but in your case the kids gotten turned and Is need of serious help the cord is wrapped on is neck and he slowly suffocating he needs out in like 3 minutes or he dies, so im reaching in and taking the cord of his neck try to relax your dilation in unusually full only a few minutes into the birth so my arm can reach in and let him breath ok so this may get a little, personnel" as she reached in just as the gang got back komuro nearly passed out and just as he said "shizuka what are you doing" she said while completely focused in her arm "I need to reach in her vagina and un wrap the cord from the baby's neck to allow him to breath, unless he dies by me not doing it" as arisu's suit relayed information she said "komuro take her hand and reassure her she need s you, hirano help shizuka, I'm going to relax her stomach" as komuro took her hand he winced as she gripped it with enough force to nearly brake it, as hirano asked shizuka "ok so what do I do miss shizuka" she said "ok I need you to control the contractions on my arm I can't fix the cord if the contraction keep turning him" hirano confused at this said "uh what" arisu said "she mean grab the god damn pussy each time contraction comes on and hold the muscles still enough for her to rotate the kid ok" as she said while spreading muscle numbing gel on saeko's stomach to loosen up the now cramped muscles, (ok so all the gear the nurses get comes out the suits ok they are after all nano-bot suits so use your imagination guys) hirano grimaced and said "wait you want me to grab her you know what and do what" komuro said still gripped in a hand crushing lock "take your hands and stick them in her and hold the muscles out so the contractions don't work against shizuka OK" as he placed his hands in he heard her say "ok on 3 another comes" he readied and heard "1…2…3 hold" as he held he felt her turn the kid and she said "ok that's good another comes in 1….2…3 hold" she turned the kid again and a said "one more turn and he should ok, 1…..2….3 hold" she turned kid and said "ok saeko I'm bringing my arm as I do ill bring him with me a little bit because you're out sync here he should half way down the birth cannel already but he's not so I need to assist him" she drew the boy a little way along the birth cannel and heard the sounds of the bones shifting as the baby travelled, as she pulled her arm out she said "on three push ok, 1…..2….3 push" saeko pushed with scream as she squeezed komuro's hand, his hand although with the suit it still cracked, "ok on three again one last push saeko 1….2….3 push" with one last push the baby boy was born and shizuka and arisu cut the cord and said "alright we'll clean him up and you guys help her out an clean her up ok" as shizuka and arisu cleaned the baby boy up komuro cleaned saeko as she said "so what name do give our young man honey," he said "I like Michael like the arch angel Michael the angel of righteousness keeping all in his safe embrace" saeko smiled and said "I like it Michael it is" as komuro finished cleaning saeko's suit changed on whim and closed up the see through gaps and coloured them in a deep purple colour keeping the acute detail to the original features, "well seems that's all sorted your suit changed again huh" komuro said saeko replied "it was always like this it just went clear because it knew my child was on the way" with a smile and a hug she received her child and both mother and son fell asleep in the arms of each other,

Ok guys I'm deciding on one last chapter because I want to end on a good note and surprise all the readers so until my next chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time phoenix out, o and one last thing if you didn't like the end to my chapter sorry but as you may have guessed saeko being pregnant was always leading to that ending In a chapter so if you didn't like it to bad that's what I wrote but still I hope you like the end of the story after my next chapter,


	11. Chapter 11 the end journey

Chapter 11: the end of a journey

It's been two weeks since komuro and saeko's son Michael was born, as all the group were in the lounge of the house they had made into a temporary home saya walked in to the room and said "takashi can I speak to you a moment" a he followed her out of the room she said "follow me to the basement there is some data I need to show you" he followed her down the stairs and she sat a the computer in the corner,

"ok takashi it's like this, all that data we got is a bunch of useless crap for about 80% of it, but the rest details the outline of this so called waffon ss group, now I know that in the world war with Hitler they were a major elite task force of his called third Reich but now there no more than a bunch of insane terrorist science freaks, they're not even Nazi solders 90% of them aren't even German they're just calling themselves the waffon ss because they think it will help them be more, god like, but in truth it's just a name for some crazy ass guys taking credit for some military blunder the world created, you see the virus is a conglomerate made virus, all the military forces of the world came together and made it and then it got released by these guys after they altered it and well we know the rest, it got out people died you got infected and shit hit the fan, also it looks like their base is only little way up the coast so if we want to take them on and stop more shit happening we can, they were after all the ones who nuked us, so whats your decision komuro"

He looked at her and said "well I don't really care any more about them but if I need to keep us all safe maybe we should figure out a plan to stop them without going overboard plus we have a baby to keep safe, we got our suits and new guns for hirano, we have an armoured car and what else do we need" takagi looked at him and said "look its simple do you wanna keep him safe or not, if so ask everyone if we should fight them and make so that it will better in the long run if they disappear or leave as is and trust that someone else will handle it" he thought on this a little and said "fine we'll ask the group I'm comfortable in a fight right now and I can't exactly put saeko and Michael in danger, but if taking out the insane dudes saves them I'll do it" she nodded and they walked upstairs and sat in the lounge with the others and explained the choice at hand, hirano and saeko said "yeah fine kill em we're better off with them dead" shizuka and arisu said "if we are in no danger I say we let it slide" they all looked at rei and she said "I don't care what we do just as long as no one gets hurt I say we scope it out then decide on actions later" komuro looked at her and said "perfect plan rei, well lets pack up and move on to the north we going scouting for a mad band of crazy's, alright guys lets load up and ship out".

A FEW DAYS LATER:

After a few days travel the group reached a town where there were no zombies in sight at all but also no living either, as they neared a store saeko said I need food for me and formula can check what we can get in the store I hope there's some of that good stuff" as they pulled up komuro said "right hirano up top on lookout everyone else keep in here I'm going on a search, if any one comes at all tell me if anything comes shoot first ask questions later" he left the APV and headed in side, he found the store in immaculate condition no one inside and nothing wrecked either, the store was filled to the top with long life food, and in a middle isle he found shelves of baby formula, he took 7 or 8 tins of it and walked out, but not before saying over the microphone and said "hay rei can you come and grab trolley of food it's a jackpot in here we have food months of we stay here" as he grabbed a hand full of bags and placed the formula in them rei walked past and said "WOW, look at all the make-up and look there's a fashion rack it's the latest dolce bag, oh and a fur coat I always wanted one," komuro looked at her and sighed then said "raaay calm down we are here for food not fashion so grab a trolley and get moving please be quick" as he walked out and handed all the tins to arisu, je looked back and saw rei walk out with a handbag in over her right shoulder and a fur coat on while pushing a trolley full of chips and other junk food items, "ray you do realize we need to be eating some form of healthy food right, besides a mother cannot feed a kid on chips and soft drink you think she can breast feed on this junk food" she looked at him and said "there a 3 more trolleys in there MR worry wart beside there are mostly veges and healthy food for you guys ok so relax I got it all" saya looked over and said "and where are going to put all this food huh we aren't exactly in a bus you know we aint full of room here," shizuka cut in and said "well there is a house over there that looks safe enough for us to hide in for now, this town looks pretty well abandoned too so no worries about breaking in either" as saya looked at the house she said "nice spot DR boobs looks like we have a house guys" komuro said in a pleased voice "right guys grab the food and lets go see of we can find some other transport for all this food maybe they have a ute or some sort or a 4wd wagon at least hopefully some big car with grunt" after all the food was loaded and they arrived at the house komuro ushered shizuka to stop as he noticed some movement in the house, "sshh guys there is someone or something in there," as he watched the windows he noticed a Fairley large group of people in there, "ok guys let's move on looks like this town isn't abandoned at all maybe we should go before they ask us to hand back the food" as shizuka went to move she said "um leader we are sort of blocked" komuro said "by what shizuka" saya replied in voice of disappointment "it's a tank takashi and we are its target" as he looked out the screen he said "I'll go ask them whats up see if can out of here alive or at least unharmed if we are lucky we keep the food" he climbed out the man hole in the roof and shut it up as he climbed down the vehicle he heard someone say "ok boy stop there and drop your weapon" as the man spoke he heard the famous sound of guns loading bullets and sights being trained on him, "look mate I'm no threat to you but as warnings go I'll follow it but the weapon stays, plus I would like to ask your men to stand down we have a baby so we would like to avoid violence at all cost please, I am takashi komuro the leader of this group may I ask who you are" the man in the uniform said "smart man but you have no position to demand but I see you have a good attitude to the way things work so if we both stand down we can work things out, men stand down please, I am general Markham I come from the base a few km north were are you heading Mr komuro" as takashi heard him say he was from the base he said "hirano relax your sights, general you said you come from the base right, tell me do you of a general there who wears a 4 star cap and has a grey moustache and a silver hair," the general looked at him and said "yeah we just killed the group of people in that base a day ago why do you know him are you league with that man, if you are I'm sorry but we will kill you" komuro put up a hand and said "easy general I am here to kill that man as well, I assume you killed them all and out a bullet in each mans head for insurance right" the general looked at him and said "yeah we did, I get this feeling you know them, well, so tell me who are you to them and what are they to you, also I would like to ask why you guys took all that food young man" komuro said in reply "well everything I can tell over a seat inside also my companions need a separate place for staying no one bothers them and no guards at all we live alone we can't trust you yet as you us most likely but the food we keep we have kids to feed and we are all pretty hungry we haven't eaten in 2 weeks so we all pretty well starving only living on bread and scraps my friend are worse of then I so if you've no problems my friends will be taking that house your men can as they please as long as they don't enter the residence or tamper with our vehicle, also please keep as far away as possible you shall find soon its really for all their safety, the infection can be a real burden if you know what I mean" the general looked at him and smiled as he said "I like you kid straight to the point I'll amuse your asks for now until I know the facts until then the house is yours but we speak inside ok, only I will be inside so please don't fret kiddo" komuro looked at him through a glare and asked "its komuro sir call me by that general Markham" as the APV pulled around the side and into the carport and the roller door shut komuro said "for your safety sir I would suggest no contact with any one of my friends also if anything needs to be settled between the two groups till we part you speak to me I have met another group as large as yours, and it ended badly on both sides so please you and should only deal between the two groups in terms of all things ok" the general nodded and followed komuro inside as he sat down as komuro placed a can of coke on the table and opened a can jack Daniels for himself komuro said "military men shouldn't drink bad for performance sir, so ask away anything you wanna know I can tell you to a degree of course" the general thanked him and said "thanks for the drink but teens really shouldn't drink either fucks your liver kiddo, so tell me from the top mate your whole story on how you got here and why the men at the base we killed were being hunted by you guys" komuro looked at him and said "first thing first, do you believe this viral pandemic could evolve sir say a man get infected and live only to become something MORE" he said with emphasis on the more, "I don't know komuro but I guess as normal goes right out the window lately with the shit I've seen I'm willing to believe any shit that comes my way" komuro smirked and said

"right then on with my story, well it started at school we heard a ruckus the teachers got turned and then the school went AWOL, kids died started eating one another and me and my friend ended up killing our way out took the bus that our teacher found and got us out, eventually we found our way to a army safe house that was state of the art in our town, we called diamond fortress, it was awesome, until the zombies evolved we called em evo's, somewhere so advanced in there evolution they were almost human again but with certain gifts, one knew I wanted to find mum and it found her and killed her in front of me turning her in what we called a witch, a highly evolved zombies like I said almost human but not, I found this sword and killed her but only after being turned myself, I eventually came to terms with my so called gift from her and we made it out just as a small nuke took out the town, after that I started hearing voices in my head and I found out it was those insane freaks in that base, after while we made to a town south of here where all the men where turned and we met up with a group of people who we thought were nice we grabbed shit loud prototype weapons and armour as you see by my suit here, we took out the zombies and took the data from the base only to be turned on by the group I got my friends out but only after one of them attempted to rape one of the girls I killed em all not even a recognisable trait of humans being there is left there all human jelly sir, after that we made our way here, and that's it mate" the general asked "so you say you killed em all but how" he looked at komuro disbelieving his story, komuro stood up and vanished from sight only to reappear behind him and have his sword at the throat of general Markham, "believe now sir" the general looked at him and said "yeah I believe you kid but let me ask this, what are going to do now the men up there are no longer alive so were to now" komuro said "to the base we are gathering data on the virus and searching for a cure then we will hunt down all the terrorist who started this damn pandemic and then after the war is over I may take the cure" the general pushed the blade away and stood up turning to him and said "what if the cure doesn't exist komuro what if you are like this forever what then" komuro said easily "I just live on as I would a normal man raise my kid live a happy life and then die happy" the general looked at him and asked "why not fight with us become our solder and help take down the scourge in our country make it a peaceful place once more we will be hero's, plus what point is there going to the base" komuro looked at him in confusion and said "what point is there, every point where on a mission to figure out a way to cur the infection if we can find one or produce one then the world will be safe, beside I'm no solder I'm just kid and I'm not joining any army I do orders well, plus I have a family to take care of" as he walked out of the room the general replied "well what if you had no ties then would you join us" komuro looked back and said "no reason on theories mate the now is now and I have reason to join you even if I had no family but I do and so it's NO now go away" as the general left komuro locked down the house and went out to the car port where all the group was set up on floor beds, he said to them "guys keep all the food in the vehicle we are leaving soon those who need rest sleep if you can stay awake now I would like you to find out if the car in here works, also I think it would be wise to share to out the food between the cars if it works if all is good then we load up and ship out I don't trust the general he just tried to get me to join his army of thugs also asked if I would join him if you all disappeared I think he means to kill you guys to make me join him so we see If the car work then ship out ok" takagi stood up and said "I'll check the car ok see if we can use it komuro, also of what you say is true I ask you please don't kill anyone ok, let's just haul ass and ditch them" with a yawn she walked over to the car started the checks, hirano tapped him on the shoulder and said "here man it's your share of the food, eat up, plus they only that tank so they can't run us down you know" komuro turned to him and said while eating a mouthful of food "it's a tank numb nuts it can shoot plus a tank runs at 70 km an hour our APV only does 60 we are out run by 10 km an hour dude, next time think before you speak" as hirano stood there shocked saya said "cars all good komuro it's in prime health if we can move out we now we can go, also the car has a v8 engine in it so it really goes if need be" komuro looked at her and said "good stuff saya" he got all the group up and go them in the vehicles and said just before he closed the door to the APC and the car, "right rei you take the v8 and run from here up the road when your far enough away and its sae stop, we'll catch up later I need to disable the tank, it'll be dark soon so I'll act then after its down we can move"

3HOURS LATER

As the sun went down and dark crept over the town hirano looked out the top floor window and said "takashi my suit has night vision there are only two look outs in the view of the tank so take them out and we're sitting pretty for a getaway" komuro looked at the guards from the window and said "right go down to the car and get in I'll be enough for the APC ok," hirano nodded and ran down stairs, he jumped in the car and hooked up his microphone, "komuro you copy" "yeah copy dude". Komuro jumped out the window and in flash had knocked out the two guards and climbed in the tank inside he found three operators, he quickly knocked them out and disabled the tank by destroying all the control panels and operating gears, the pedals and steering wheel as well, he climbed out and opened the roller door to the car port and said right oh guys floor it" as rei took off in the v8 with hirano arisu and saya, saeko shizuka and komuro took the APV and komuro guarded the exit of the APV, as the army men ran out onto the street he heard the general say "STOP, were are you going kid, you can't abandon your army, if you do we will open fire" komuro turned back and said "do that and end up like the men at the other base" as he ran off behind the APV now moving away at full speed he looked back to see all the solders standing there unable to react due to the tank being disabled, "huh showed them morons well time to move on" up the road a few kilometres the APV came across the v8 parked on the side of the road and komuro said to rei "you know I think it's best if we just forget about the virus and the cure for now I think we have more important thing on our plates right now like raising Michael, so rei follow the APV and we'll see if there is an abandoned and non-occupied by zombie town ok" as he climbed in the APV and told them his decision saeko said "glad that's your choice komuro because I think raising our child is the most important thing we need to do right now," as the two vehicles took of komuro looked back and thought "I hope this damn world gets better soon its becoming really hard to put up with"

10 YEARS LATER

"Michael com here your father is home", "yay daddy". It's been ten years since the beginning of the infection and the group has made their home in a mountain side where a it opens into a sheltered and enclosed field inside the mountain with its own water supply and the group has built field of fresh food and gathered over the years animals for meat eggs and milk and other such things, from time to time they have attacks from stray z's but in the end there life is as peaceful as it gets in the apocalyptic world, "dad how did your trip go this winter did you get any new leads on the cure" komuro and hirano had been leaving each winter due to the bodies of the z's slowing down to an almost nil movement state of hibernation, only those evo and above move around but being an evo himself they were never bothered so in winter hirano and komuro would set out on a trip to find data to help them get leads on a way to produce or find a cure to the infection of the world but as of yet they had no leads they could follow to find a cure, "hay sport did you keep the girls and the babies safe for me, also did you practice your battle skills while I was away" komuro asked his son, "yes dad aunt saya and aunt shizuka are currently using goat milk to feed the babies now, as for arisu she hasn't shut up about you since you left, a for my practices I still can't best mum yet, she is way too good for me" komuro said to him "you will one day son you will, as for arisu she needs to find some nice guys to settle with she may be 19 now but she should understand by now I go away to fid intel and then I come back after winter it's been that way for five years now so whats her problem" Michael said in a cheeky voice "maybe since you leave every year she feels lonely being at home with only saeko after all since you married her as well as mother sharing you with her is hard in arisu, so what are you going to do dad" komuro smiled and said "same as always service my brides" Michael just smiled and walked off as komuro looked around and thought to himself "well we may never find the cure but at least we have our heaven saeko and the rest of us may never age due to the infection but at least we will live in peace here I hope one day Michael finds his own heaven " as he was greeted by all is family he knew that he had found his reason to live on with his curse being an evo,

AAAALRIGHT that is it for my story guys I hope you all liked the ending to it I decide to make it that way because they needed to get away from the blood and gore of the world plus I feel it is a better ending than the usual find a place kill a shit of load dead and repeat, so please review and tell me what you think guys till my next fic its phoenix out have a good one, chow


End file.
